Tenchi Muyo: Darkened World
by Ryokos Bro
Summary: Chapter 6 now up Story finished: Washu takes the gang to explore a space distortion only for Tenchi to be pulled into a dark new world, Tenchi Muyo Warhammer 40k crossover, and a Ryoko plus Tenchi pairing please R
1. The taking

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or Warhammer 40k nor do I claim any right to them. They are copyrighted to their respected owners.

Tenchi Muyo: Darkened World

Chapter one: The taking

It is a bright and beautiful day in the Tenchi house hold, Tenchi is walking along the path towards his house when Ryoko appears just above his head and lands on top of him.

"Tenchi!" Yells Ryoko as latches her arms around Tenchi's waist, before giving the man of her dreams him, a kiss on the cheek. Tenchi climbs to his feet and Ryoko smiles as she rests her arms behind her head as the two of them continue on their way to the house. "So Tenchi was school? Is it as boring as it is every other day?" Asked Ryoko as she continued to walk along side him as they came to the front door of his house.

"It was ok Ryoko, just a typical day." Replied Tenchi with a smile as they both enter the house. "I am home everyone." Smiled Tenchi as Tenchi closed the door behind him, before entering the living room with Ryoko right behind him with a big smile on her face.

"Welcome home Tenchi did you have a good day at school?" Smiled Sasami as she poked her head out from the kitchen, Tenchi glances back at Sasami and replies with a happy cheery tone.

"It was pretty average Sasami, a typical day at school how was your day?" Smiled Tenchi as he sat down on the sofa, letting out a short sigh as Ayeka comes down the stairs very cheerfully muttering to herself.

"You know how it goes work, work and more work." Giggled Sasami as she ducked back into the kitchen again, Ryoko just shrugs and sits back down. Tenchi chuckles at Sasami's comment as Ayeka to sits down before switching on the television.

"I take it Mihoshi is still out on patrol, I haven't see her since I have arrived back." Smiled Tenchi as he looked around the living not being able to see Mihoshi right away, Ayeka then replies as she too glances around looking for Mihoshi.

"It would appear my lord Tenchi that Miss Mihoshi has returned from her patrol of the solar system yet, she has been behind on her reports lately so, I am sure her superiors are really mad." Ayeka then sits down on the sofa while in space Mihoshi is on her way home from delivering her report on an area of space just outside of the solar System she patrols, however Mihoshi is curious as to why her superiors made her leave the scene of early. Mihoshi just shrugs it off and continues on her way home.

Back in Tenchi's house however, Washu is in her deep space lab when she picks up a space and time distortion coming from the area Mihoshi had finished patrolling. Washu smiles as she works her magic scanning the distortion and checking all the back data on other similar cases on such distortions.

"What not a single bit of data at all!" Washu scratches her head as she struggles to figure this thing out. "Man this is something that has never been seen before, what the heck is this it blows all the stuff I have learned out the window!" Washu ruffles her hair some more then with a large grin appears on her face. "Oh it appears to be Trans dimensional, umm interesting looks like ill be up all night studying this I better get something to eat." Washu gets out of her chair and exits her lab, just as Mihoshi crashes her ship into the lake again, Tenchi rushes outside and helps Mihoshi out of the lake and wraps a towel around her.

"Geesh Mihoshi you are really going to have to stop doing that, one of these days it will be the death of you." Tenchi shakes his head as Mihoshi and goes off to her room to get dried up and changed. Washu watches as Mihoshi goes up stairs, Washu then stands in the centre of the room and then yells out.

"Ok everyone we are going on a trip to space! I have made a discovery and we are all going to check it out, so everyone get ready lets!" Washu is about to march out the door with Ryo-oh-ki but Ryoko grabs Ryo-oh-ki from her.

"There is no way I am letting you take Ryo-oh-ki to go an discover something you have found Washu, if I know you at all the thing we will be going to explore will get us killed." Ryoko turns around holding Ryo-oh-ki close to her chest and Washu gets a sly grin on her face, Washu jumps in front of Ryoko and gives Ryo-oh-ki the big watery puppy dog eyes before jumping in with the bribe.

"Ok Ryo-oh-ki will you take us for fifteen carrots?" Asked Washu politely while giving her the puppy dog eyes like expression, Ryo-oh-ki ponders for a second before meowing cheerfully jumping out of Ryoko's arms and into Washu's. "Well Ryoko it looks like I win so go and get ready!" Washu pushes Ryoko up the stairs while everyone else quickly runs around the house to get ready.

"So Washu just exactly what will you be showing us when we get there?" Asked Tenchi who is kind of curious but also a little worried about Washu's plan. Washu ponders for a second before grinning at Tenchi.

"It's a secret my lord Tenchi you will just have to wait until we get there so please be patient." Giggled Washu as they continued to talk while walking to where Ryo-oh-ki was waiting for them. "Ok is everyone here?" Washu then takes a quick look around to check to see if the whole gang is there and ready to go.

"Ok Washu lets get this over and done with." Sighed Ryoko as Ryo-oh-ki jumped into the air and transformed into her space ship, Ryoko then signals Ryo-oh-ki to teleport them all aboard and take off when ready. Everyone then gets aboard Ryo-oh-ki and she takes off for the edge of the solar system.

However unknown to even the brilliant mind of Washu and her friends, the item in question is not all it appears, through out the wrap screaming and whimpers can be heard while three powerful god like voices talk about Tenchi and his a friends as they continue to fly to the location of the disturbance to time and space.

"The powers of this dimension are making their way to the entrance of the wrap by some unknown configuration of ship, they shall arrive in the next few hours, and then the world of Dalix Prime will know the immortal powers of Chaos, the warp suddenly erupts into a dark and very cold laugh as they prepare to meet and greet the unsuspected Tenchi group when they arrive.

It has now been three hours since Tenchi and his friends left earth at Washu's discretion they travel through space not knowing what await them, meanwhile Washu has explained to everyone what she wanted to travel to space, but everyone is shocked when Washu tells them that that she knows very little about it.

"Well it would explain why you would want to go to space to look at this… whatever it is, if there is something that's unknown to the universe Washu must solve it." Tenchi lets out a small chuckle as Washu stands there rubbing her head with a big beaming smile on her face as everyone else lets out a large sigh.

"If Washu wanted to solve it why did we have to come along? It is not as of we are interested in this sort of stuff." Yawns Ryoko as Washu hits her on the back of the head with a large paper fan knocking Ryoko to the floor with a thump.

"Now stop disrespecting your mother and keep flying we shall be there shortly." Replied Washu as she turned around and started to stare off into space, Sasami and Ayeka however are chatting amongst themselves while Mihoshi is a sleep on the floor.

"Well Ayeka I am quite excited to go see this thing that Washu wants to show us." Smiled Sasami as she giggled while jumping up on and down on the spot, Ayeka lets out a slight giggle and then replies with a smile.

"Yes it will be interesting, though I do wonder something usual happens when Washu is involved I just hope it is not dangerous." Smiled Ayeka trying not to speak to loudly or Washu might hear her, Sasami starts to giggle and the replies to her sister.

"Yes it usual happens but Tenchi is always there to save us, so don't worry too much Ayeka." Smiled Sasami as Washu sneaks up behind them an whispers into Ayeka's ear.

"Oh don't worry Ayeka; Tenchi will save you if anything bad happens." Ayeka jumps out of her wits as Washu backs off laughing, Ayeka stomps over to Washu however Ayeka is not seeing the funny side.

"Miss Washu there is no call for such behaviour, so please don't do it again." Ayeka folds her arms and walks away, Sasami just shakes her head and Washu just shrugs before looking at Sasami then at Ayeka again before rubbing her head.

"I guess I over did it didn't I? I'll apologise later once you sister cools down a bit." Washu smiles at Sasami, and Sasami nods but then replies with a disappointed tone in her voice.

"Don't worry Washu, now that Tenchi and Ryoko are an official item, Ayeka hasn't been as happy as she used to be, she just needs to get over it." Added Sasami as she watches Ayeka sitting in the corner kind of feeling neglected.

"Is been rough for her, but this was bound to happen sooner or later Sasami." Washu glances over at Ayeka and shakes her head. "We just have to help her get over it that's all." Replied Washu as she patted Sasami on the head before turning her attention back to space again in deep thought.

"How long left until we arrive Ryoko any ideas?" Asked Tenchi as he stood behind her with his hand resting on her shoulder, Ryoko grabs his hand and smiles before replying cheerfully.

"Won't be long now Tenchi, we will be there in fifteen minutes isn't that right Ryo-oh-ki?" Ryoko grins as Ryo-oh-ki meows happily as she continues at top speed to get to the target location. Tenchi looks around to see Ayeka sitting on her own; Tenchi leaves Ryoko and walks over to Ayeka sitting down beside her.

"Are you ok Ayeka you seem to be a bit down, is it because of me?" Asked Tenchi as Ayeka turned to face him, Tenchi frowns when he sees the look on Ayeka's face. Ayeka manages a small smile before replying quieter than usual.

"It is ok lord Tenchi, we are still friends that is good enough for me, and it will be ok just give me some time." Ayeka smiles and Tenchi smiles back, getting to his feet Tenchi then walks back over to Ryoko whom of which stops Ryo-oh-ki as they have now arrived at the area.

"Ok Washu we are here now you do your thing so we can go home." Sighed Ryoko as she sat down as Tenchi stands by her side, as the others crowd around Washu as she begins to start all the scans.

However in the wrap the gods of chaos are chatting amongst themselves, Khorne the god of hate, blood, rage, war and killing. Nurgle the god of decay, despair, destruction and disease. Slaanesh the god of decadence, excess, pleasure and self-indulgence. Finally Tzeentch the god of change, manipulation, scheming and sorcery.

"The Vessels of power have arrived." Bellowed Khorne as his essence gazed out of the warp at Ryo-oh-ki and her passengers the blood gods commanding voice egos around the warp unheard by anyone but the other gods present.

"Yes but it was my power that brought them here, without my help this plan could never have come to be." Added Tzeentch only for Khorne to cut him off coldly and bluntly.

"We don't believe in tricks and sorcery, so do your thing and let us wage war on our enemies with these vessels." Replied Khorne as Tzeentch snorted loudly, The lord of change then chants an old but very powerful incantation.

However Ryo-oh-ki picks up a large energy spike and tries to fly backwards but to no avail, Ryo-oh-ki starts meowing in a state of panic as Ryoko glances around at Washu.

"Damn it Washu what is happening Washu?" Ryoko struggles to control Ryo-oh-ki when Washu yells out in reply.

"We are being pulled in everyone hold on!" Ryo-oh-ki is dragged into the distortion only for the distortion to vanish as if it was never there.

That's it for chapter one I hope you guys enjoyed the start, even if it was boring it will pick up in chapter two see you all then.


	2. Forces Clash

Tenchi Muyo: Darkened World

Chapter 2: Forces clash

In the last chapter Tenchi and the gang left his house to investigate something in space, only to be pulled into it by an unknown force. Tenchi and the gang wake up to find themselves alone on a barren and war torn world. Countless corpses litter the ground as everyone stands to their feet among endless bodies of different species that Washu doesn't recognise any of the races she has seen lying dead at her feet, Sasami lets out a scream as Ayeka covers her eyes.

"Do not look Sasami this is not something you need to see." Ayeka cringes as she tries to look away only to stare at buildings that are now nothing but rubble. Ryoko how ever stands beside Ayeka as she too looks around disgusted at the number of bodies just laying there, Tenchi then steps forward before turning to Washu and asking with a deep concern in his voice.

"Washu do you know were we are; I don't think it is safe for us to stay out in the open." Washu looks up at Tenchi as she opens up her computer and begins to do her thing, however Washu gets an alarming look on her face and quickly turns to Tenchi with a serious but also fearful expression on her face.

"Tenchi we better get out of here and quick, I detect something big and bad and it is on its way." Replied Washu as she closes her computer quickly getting to her feet, looking around her quite panicked.

"It's alright Washu we can handle it." Replied Ryoko cracking her knuckles as Tenchi points the hilt of his sword towards Ryoko, they both close their eyes and the gems that were stored in Tenchi's sword glow and then vanishes only to appear again on each of Ryoko's wrists.

"Lord Tenchi what have you done?" Ayeka covers her mouth as Ryoko's eyes go red with power, Tenchi steps back wards getting slightly concerned however Ryoko turns round and the glow fades leaving Ryoko with a cheery expression on her face.

"It is ok Ayeka I am not going to go around and kill everyone I am not like that, not anymore." Replied Ryoko as she glanced back at Ayeka again and then at Tenchi who just smiles back and nods.

"We have about one minute before what ever is coming comes." Adds Washu as she looks around seeing if there is any were to hide from the approaching forces, Washu spots what appears to be a large pile of rubble and points at it. "Ok people lets go and hide, we shouldn't fight, because we don't know who our enemy is." Sasami and Mihoshi are the first to hide behind the rock with Washu and Ayeka following after them.

"Come on you two, hide will you!" Ayeka waves at Ryoko and Tenchi to get behind the rocks, they both nod and quickly hide behind the rubble. "I hope they don't spot us." Replied Ayeka as Sasami cuddles up to her sister. Washu waves to tell them to keep it down as the forces stop not to far away.

"By the dark gods our vessels of power should be close by each of you spread out and find, them go in five man groups." Yells the troop's commanding officer as each of warriors in black and golden armour spreading around the area looking for Tenchi and the gang. Tenchi however takes a small peek around the corner as some of the troops begin to get closer to their position.

"We will have company soon guys what do we do?" Asked Tenchi as he looked around at Washu and the others again, as the soldiers come closer towards them. Washu shrugs and replies.

"Keep quiet Tenchi…" Washu opens her computer again and scans as two squads come closer, she then scans another force which has just showed up near by. "Try and keep it down, more are coming from the west." Ryoko glances over the now approaching armoured transports painted in a different colour from the others.

"By the gods the false emperor's loyal lackeys have arrived in the form of our old friends." One of the darken warriors turns to one of his comrades and orders him to go and tell their leader. Though on the other side of the battle field, the new military forces commander has been informed about the chaos threat.

"I see we don't have all our forces with us, now commence the attack let our whirlwinds open fire first fire the napalm warheads!" The Captain lowers his arms as his whirlwind artillery tanks start launching missiles towards the chaos forces. Ok move in the squads, I want the assault squads to combat the enemy with there power swords and flamers, I want the tactical squads to use their plasma weapons and melta weapons on the enemy armour, while the devastator squads give us heavy weapon support. All units that don't have flamers use the new firebrand shells in their bolters and heavy bolter weapons; we will purify them in holy fire for our emperor!" As the whirl winds missiles continue to rain the fires of wrath burning the chaos to cinders. Tenchi and the gang continue to watch, as both forces now turn to each other and the battle ensues as the Rhino transports now join the battle using the heavy flamers to repel the hordes of chaos.

"It would appear that that army prefers to use fire based weapons. We should make our move soon guys, we can escape during the fire fight." Added Ryoko as the battle continues to go into full swing.

"Lord Deathwing! The false emperors men are killing us off, Arghhh!" The body drops in front of the evil forces company leader's feet, his blood draining dry in front of his masters feet as his body erupts in to flames.

"Captain Flamewing, we are destroying the traitors in the emperor's name as you commanded how ever we have lost twenty two men, though their gene seeds have been recovered." Reported one of the space marines as he joined his leader in the fight.

"Ok soldier now send in our attack bikes and the dreadnoughts we are the first company and we shall not fall this day! Keep up the attack!" Captain Flamewing signals a charge as his men charge forward again, his fighters locking in deadly combat while Tenchi and the gang begin to sneak out to get away but unfortunately the chaos army spots them.

"Send our defilers to retrieve the vessels of power I will hold the enemies here." Lord Deathwing then walks forward entering into the battle again cutting down all the space marines that get in his way with his axe of Khorne, while Captain Flamewing beats the enemy to death with his power fists or shouts the enemy down with his stormbolters.

"Sir the apothecary's have gathered all the gene seeds of our fallen brothers but our scouts report the enemy have sent their defilers after a group of civilians that the imperial guard failed to aid, what do we do sir?" Asked the soldier as he glances over the battle field to see Ryoko and the gang making a break for it from behind the rock, as the defilers begin to close in on Tenchi and his friends.

"Whirlwind Artillery change your targets and focus on them defilers; send one of the Rhinos here and one predator Annihilator." Ordered Captain Flamewing as he fires his stormbolters into the armour of an enemy chaos space marine before ramming his right power fist into the marines flesh, the Marine howls in pain as his body slumps to the ground and dies.

"Roger that sir over and out." The Whirlwind unit then contacts the required forces and then sends them towards their Captain as he makes his way towards Tenchi and his friends.

Mean while Tenchi and his friends flee the battle Mihoshi spots the defilers coming up behind them; Mihoshi then lets out a large scream and everyone quickly turns around Ryoko sighs as she sees the three defilers coming closer.

"Oh great it seems we are being chased Tenchi, what will we do?" Asked Mihoshi as she grabs hold of Tenchi's arm latching on to him tightly. "Help me!" Mihoshi continues to scream not letting go off Tenchi, as they both continue to run as the defilers begin to close the gap.

"Tenchi look after them I will show these things a lesson or too." Ryoko cracks her knuckles and she gets an angry but sadistic grin on her face as she flies into the air her arms folded as the defilers open fire on her with there cannons. Ryoko does not move as the shells explode as they hit the ground around her. "Is that all you have got you walking trash cans!" Ryoko's eyes glow red as storm clouds begin to gather above her head. "Die!" Letting out a blast from her hands the energy soars the air crashing into the defiler, exploding on impact as shards of the defiler shoot into the air as demonic creature screams out loudly before the large killing machine falls to the ground with a mighty crash. Ryoko then adds. "Now I'll show you why they call me Ryoko the devil caller." Ryoko sticks out her hand her gems glow with power "I command you to heed my summons and come forth!" Ryoko watches as the demon willing shows it self only for Ryoko to cut it down. At the sight of the falling defiler the other remaining defilers back off a bit, the demons possessing the meal constructs are surprised only for the shells from the other military forces predator tank to strike one of them the shell exploding making the defiler stumble. As Tenchi and the rest of Ryoko's friends watch on as the machine stumbles Ryoko powers up her sword and rushes at the creatures metal legs slicing at them with almost in a state of berserker rage.

"What is happening to her, it's not like her to be like this." Commented Tenchi as the next defiler falls victim to Ryoko's wrath, Ryoko again calls out the demon spirit before cutting it down to size, Washu then turns towards Tenchi and replies with a puzzled and concerned look on her face as the cold sweat can be clearly seen all over her face.

"I don't know Tenchi; it would seem that this world is affecting Ryoko in some way, I am not sure if we should let Ryoko fight to defend us. Though we are unsure how your powers will be affected here as well so don't use them Tenchi let Ryoko finish this fight." Washu watches as the second defiler crashes to the ground only for Ryoko to cut off what looks to be the metal monsters head, the head bounces across the ground as the large hunk of metal crashes to the ground with a mighty thud.

"Hold on one second troops, do not attack let her handle them, this battle prowess is nothing I have seen from one of the emperor's people, what is that woman?" Asked the Captain as Ryoko totalled the last remaining defiler leaving it in a smouldering wreck on the floor, Ryoko then lands on the ground her gems glow as Ryoko shouts out loud.

"Show yourself!" There is a loud laugh as the essence of the demon that was in the defiler leaves the body, Ryoko just smiles as she teleports right in front of the demon she grins as she drives the sword into essence of the demon, the demon screams and falls silent as the space marines look on in amazement. Ryoko's attention then turns towards the space marines as they climb out of the Rhino transport as Ryoko breaths heavily her red eyes fixed on Captain Flamewing as his troops raise their firearms and point them at Ryoko. The Captain raises his weapon to signal them to lower their own weapons but Tenchi jumps in front of them not noticing they mean no harm.

"Stay away! I do not wish to harm you, but if you try to kill her I will be forced to attack you." Tenchi powers up his sword and steps in front of Ryoko only for the space marine to reply calmly.

"We are not here to destroy fellow people of our emperor; we had thought we had evacuated everyone that we could have saved but I am glad to find more of my brethren." Replied the space marine Captain as he stepped forward holding at his hand as a squad bike pulls up beside them the dirt and mud surround the tyres of the crimson coloured motor cycle stops as he salutes his leader.

"Sir the forces of chaos have retreated we didn't get the traitor leading them." Replied the biker as the Captain returned his salute.

"Ok soldier return to the forward outpost I'll return in the rhino with our guests." Replied the Captain as the biker sped off back towards his army on their withdrawal path.

Tenchi and his friends look at each other and shrug, Tenchi then powers his weapon down and replies cheerfully but with an awkward smile as his friends stare and rub their heads, as they board the rhino transport with the captain following behind them, Tenchi and everyone watches as the captain closes the transports door and sits down, an awkward silence fills the inside of the transport when Washu turns to the Captain and asks politely.

"So sir, I do not mean to be rude but just who exactly are you?" Asked Washu as the massive space marine turned to face her, his face still hidden behind his helmet, the space marine then replies.

"Forgive me I am Captain Vael Flamewing from the 1st company of the Crimson Dragon chapter from the Imperium of man. Replied Captain Flamewing quickly as he takes of his helm. Washu smiles only to kind of shuffle down a bit away from him when she sees the captain's actual face.

"I…I see, may I ask another question?" Asked Washu as everyone but the captains own space marines glances at him a bit strangely.

"Of course you can, but I am guessing you are curious to know why I have eyes and teeth like this?" Asked the Captain as he looked at Washu nodded and replied.

"Yeah that was exactly what I was going to ask." Replied Washu with a grin not surprised that he figured it out, she had just noticed that he gets asked that a lot.

"Well on our home world we have large mythical beasts called the Lithra, our space marines are altered to look like these creatures of immense power." Replied Captain Flamewing as he looked at Washu before adding.

"It is a tradition for us to get our genes altered to resemble the most powerful creatures on my world, but would you care to introduce yourselves, as I have gotten carried away." The powerful space marine glances around the tank at the civilians as Tenchi is the first to answer the soldier, Tenchi looks a tad uncomfortable but he manages to talk.

"I am Tenchi Masaki it is pleasure to mate you." Tenchi smiles before looking around as Ryoko is the next one to speak up; Ryoko gives the space marine a cocky smile and then says with a proud but calm tone.

"My names Ryoko it's a pleasure." Ryoko sighs then goes back to staring into thin air again as Washu then introduces herself.

"My names Washu, the most brilliant scientific mind in the universe!" Washu laughs out loudly as the space marine raises an eyebrow his reptilian like eyes glance at Ayeka who then speaks up herself.

"My name is Ayeka I am the first crown princess of Juria it is a pleasure to meet you." Ayeka lowers her head before lifting it back up again, with a short smile on her face. The space marine then glances at Sasami who cheerfully smiles and replies.

"My name is Sasami nice to meet you." Sasami smiles as she gives the space marine a cheerful grin, before the space marine turns to Mihoshi who has fallen asleep. "Her name is Mihoshi, sorry about that she tends to sleep a lot." Replied Sasami as Ryo-oh-ki jumps up onto Sasami's shoulder and meows. "Oh and before I forget this is Ryo-oh-ki cute little thing isn't she?" Smiled Sasami as Ryo-oh-ki jumps on to the space marine's armoured shoulder.

"Ok my next question why didn't you all leave the area when the imperial guard was evacuating everyone, didn't you know this world is a war zone?" Asked the captain as Tenchi and Washu just shook their heads.

"We didn't know about the world being in a state of war, but that's so surprise since we aren't from this world to begin with." Added Washu as she smiled arrogantly at their new friend who then turns around and asks.

"Then how did you get here? On a ship of some sort." Asked the captain as he glanced at Tenchi only for Tenchi to reply quickly.

"Yes but we got pulled into something and we awoke to find ourselves here, then we were attacked by them soldiers in the black armour." Tenchi then takes a small pause before continuing his rant. "Why is this world at war and who are them soldiers in black?" Asked Tenchi as the space marine clears his throat.

"Well Tenchi those are traitors to the emperor, they are an evil that needs to be purged from existence, they follow demon gods who in return give them powers, those chaos space marines are evil and traitors to man we prefer not to talk about them." Replied captain Flamewing as his other marines nodded in agreement.

"I see." Adds Tenchi calmly before asking the captain another question. "Are they the only group your at war with on this planet or are their groups involved?" Tenchi glances over at the marine again and the marine replies.

"No this planet is being fought over by a lot of other xenos. The Eldar, Chaos, Necrons, Tau, Orks, Imperial guard and the Tyranids all fight over this world, however this world was once a colony which was invaded by the Tyranids years ago we drove them back just barely, now every other race in the universe is fighting here, though not every races involvement has been confirmed we do know, however The Eldar, Chaos, Orks, and Tau have all be sighted recently and your friend fought the forces of Chaos with out much effort."

"I see, personally I hate war and rather not kill anyone or hurt anybody." Replied Tenchi calmly only for them to be rocked by a large explosion forcing the Rhino Transport to grind to a halt.

"Who dares attack the Emperor's finest?" Asked the captain as another explosion appears behind them destroying the two escorting bikes.

"It is the Eldar sir the bloody Eldar are taking us on in a direct confrontation." Replied the marine driving the rhino as he glanced around at his superior officer.

"I know soldier everyone out except you it's your job to get them to safety, do you hear me?" Asked the captain as the marine nodded. "Good radio base and ask for reinforcements then get them out of here." Ordered the captain as his squad of harden space marines exits the Rhino with guns firing right into the enemies ranks.

"Tenchi I am going to help them, if we don't even they may die." Replied Ryoko as she disappears through the floor of the rhino.

"Ok Ayeka lets go give these guys a hand, driver take Washu and Sasami on a head, we will cover you retreat marine." Replied Tenchi as both he and Ayeka switch to there battle clothing by twisting

"Yes good luck out there, you are very brave." The door to the rhino closes as Tenchi and Ayeka get out and enter combat, Tenchi then glances around to find Ryoko as the marines keep up the weapons fire as they try to suppress the enemy.

"I thought I told you t get out of here." Replied the space marine captain as he fires his stormbolters killing two Eldar aspect warriors nearby there bodies drop to the ground their alien blood flowing over the ground and dripping of the ridge they were standing.

"Sorry but it was our own choice you may die with out our help." Replied Tenchi as he leapt forward, locking himself in combat with a squad of howling banshees Tenchi kills to of the squads members on the initial charge.

"I see but we should be capable of handling a few Eldar soldiers, if you want to help take out them too fire prisms." Replied the captain as he pointed to the two fire prisms opening fire from a nearby ridge, their large cannons being an obvious danger to the marines and their fight.

"Ok captain you got it, here I go!" Tenchi closes his eyes as a bright white light surrounds him a bolt of lightening strikes exactly where Tenchi is standing, the captain watches on as the light fades as Tenchi stands there total different as three whit blades. Tenchi then jumps into the air towards the fire prism units. One of the fire prisms then fires all its weapons at Tenchi only for his three wings of the light hawk to absorb the blasts of energy as they hit Tenchi, captain Flamewing cringes as the explosion engulfs Tenchi, however as the captain looks away in pain he hears a large explosion, as the fire prism hover tank explodes as bits of the wreckage rain down around him the captain looks up again to see Tenchi standing there smiling. The captain gives him the thumbs up and Tenchi then makes his move on the second fire prism. Though a short distance away the farseer of this Eldar army has finished performing a ritual to summon their mighty avatar only known as Khaine god of war.

"Ok for the craft world, attack my brethren!" The Eldar Farseer raises her melee combat weapon into the air and signals the attack; more of the Faseer's troops appear to be led into battle by their god of war.

"I am Khaine and by my bloody hand the enemy shall not live past this day." Khaine then begins to move forward as the army begin to move forward with him, the captain looks up to see Khaine, the Farseer and the squads of Eldar soldiers continue to advance as Tenchi destroys the remaining Fire Prism Eldar tank before rejoining Captain Flamewing again, Ryoko then appears beside them as well, as Kaela Mensha Khaine lets out a massive battle cry and Ryoko and Tenchi then look towards the direction of the war cry as the big humanoid figure walks towards them his armies along side him.

"What the hell is that thing?" Asked Tenchi as they hid under the ridge as the enemy troops continue to march on their position. Tenchi takes a peek glancing trying to count the enemy numbers as they come closer, Tenchi ducks back down again and captain Flamewing turns to Tenchi.

"Did you estimate the enemy's numbers? That thing Tenchi is the Eldar god of war!" Asked the captain as he glanced at Tenchi who replied calmly as Ayeka quickly joins them, puffing and panting as if she ran a marathon.

"They appear to be about fifty in number plus the big fella and one more though I don't who she is." Replied Tenchi as he took a quick peak as the captain joined him before the both of them duck back down again.

"That is the Farseer; if we take she and Khaine out, the witches will retreat and the battle shall be ours." Replied captain Flamewing as he stared at Ryoko and Tenchi he then turns to Ayeka and asks calmly. "Any news of reinforcements yet?" Asked the captain as the explosions began to get louder.

"Yes the rhino made it back safely and the troops are on there way, we have to hold out for ten minutes so there is something of us left when the show up." Added Ayeka, as Ryoko smiles at her.

"Oh Ayeka I don't know I would be more worried about the fact there won't be enough of them for the marines to finish off once they show up." Sniggered Ryoko as she stood up straight. "Ok Tenchi lets go get this party started what do you say?" Ryoko looks down at Tenchi who then stands up straight beside his lover.

"Ok Ryoko let's go, Ayeka you stay here with the captain and defend them ok?" Smiled Tenchi as the two of them charged towards the enemy by themselves.

"Ok Marine charge lets give them both cover!" Captain Flamewing lowers his arm and his troops along with Ayeka jump into combat running towards the enemy attack force their weapons raised ready to fire.

On the other side of the battlefield however the Eldar continue to march on, The Farseer spots the small space marine force charging towards them. The Farseer then yells out commands to her troops.

"I want all of you to attack the marines, Khaine you take the girl and I'll take out the boy at the head of the group, for the craft world!" There is a loud battle cry as the Eldar go in from a march into a charge.

"I'll take out the walking volcano Tenchi; you go for the Eldar commander you ok with that?" Asked Ryoko as they both continued to charge towards the enemy, Tenchi smiles at Ryoko and nods.

"That's a supposed god Ryoko be careful." Added Tenchi as Ryoko blows him a kiss before teleporting. "Ok let's do this!" Tenchi converts his sword into an energy boomerang and throws it towards the Eldar Farseer dodges out of the way only for the three of her warriors to get struck down, the sword returns to Tenchi's hand as both his sword and the Farseer's bladed staff weapon clash knocking them both back wards, both of them charge back towards each other again and they enter a frenzied combat their blades clashing for blow none of them landing a blow on each other.

Not to far away however Ryoko appears above the avatar of Khaine, Ryoko lifts her blade and flies straight down swing her sword to strike Khaine in the head however the god of war is war incarnate he will not fall so easily, lifting his sword the wailing doom, Khaine blocks Ryoko attack, who then slams his foot into the ground then swings his sword at Ryoko in a counter attack. Ryoko lifts her blade as Khaine's blade strikes Ryoko's sword, Ryoko manages to stop the attack surprising the Eldar god of war.

"No human has ever managed to repel the sword of Khaine human, you are powerful being worthy of my praise." Khaine attacks again as does Ryoko both their weapons clashing again and again as dust, dirt and fallen corpse get flung into the air by the power of the pair's blows.

"I thank you for the compliment big guy but I am a lot more dangerous when I am mad, you won't like it when I am mad." Smiled Ryoko as she dodges another attack from the god of war.

However back with Ayeka and the space marines they continue to do battle with the Eldar forces, Ayeka falls to her knees as two space marines with jet packs land beside her helping her to her feet.

"Careful Ayeka, come on just hold a little longer. Give us your orders." Ayeka looks at the marines surprised they are asking for orders, but being a princess she quickly gives them what they want.

"Take your respected squads and go aid the captain and his squads." Added Ayeka as she hid behind a rock formation as the space marines leave her to go after their leader. The captain is holding his own against the enemy his mighty power fists killing each Eldar that is unlucky enough to get struck by them.

"Where are those reinforcements if we don't get them soon we are done for!?" Replied the captain as he sends an Eldar warrior into the air with a powerful uppercut the warrior's body slamming into the ground battered and broken. "There is definitely more than fifty enemy units here we need back up and quick.

"Meow!" The captain looks up into the air to see Ryo-oh-ki flying over head with Washu as her pilot. "Now lets see Ryo-oh-ki fire over there!" Washu targets a large grouping of Eldar armour and open fires, a large beam fires from Ryo-oh-ki striking the enemy armour blowing them all up in a single shot. The Farseer looks up into the air as Ryo-oh-ki's shadow stretches over the battle field only for Tenchi to charge again for their fight to continue.

"Call them off and I promise I'll let you leave, please this battle is futile." Yelled Tenchi as the Farseer used her psychic powers to send Tenchi flying backwards on to his back; Tenchi blinks and opens his eyes again only to find the Eldar Farseer standing over him, her weapon held high above her head, Tenchi gasps as she drives her bladed staff into his chest. Tenchi lets out a might scream his light hawk wings seemingly unable to heal his wound. Tenchi screams again as the Farseer removes her weapon from Tenchi's body, though bad news for the Farseer is that Tenchi's love Ryoko sees Tenchi's body on the ground.

"Tenchi no!!" Ryoko's eyes go dark as the sky around her begins to darken, all three gems begin to glow her power growing and passing any form of measurement, the avatar of Khaine steps back as the energy flows into Ryoko's sword. "Out of my way!" Ryoko's speed goes into overdrive as she disappears from Khaine's god like eyes; all of a sudden Khaine lets out a mighty bellow as his body is racked with pain he looks down to see Ryoko's sword has gone straight through his body. Ryoko then pulls it out flying into the air raises her hand ad the tears continue to flow like a small stream down her face as powerful blasts of energy smash into Khaine, after the first three shots Khaine drops down onto one knee and three more blasts lands him on his back. "Now die!!!" Ryoko then appears Khaine's head, driving her blade into the warrior gods head the warrior stops moving and the fire from his body goes out causing the Eldar god of war to fall apart.

The Eldar Farseer is now standing over Tenchi's supposed body; she stands confident over him however behind her helmet it's the opposite, for some bizarre reason the Eldar woman is weeping but the tears quickly dry off as she is sent crashing into a wall by a weeping Ryoko. The Eldar sees Ryoko clutching Tenchi in her arms and then orders her force to retreat. As the Eldar begin to retreat the Eldar Farseer clinches her fist she begins pondering to herself.

"That boy was no mere human, the fact he asked us to leave and that the battle was meaningless, not to mention he wouldn't attack. As I fought with him I got a feeling of warmth and that woman, reminds me of a prophecy on the craft world I must look into this further." The Eldar Farseer then returns her attention to her troops while back at the spot everyone including the space marine forces crowd around Tenchi while Ryoko holds his body close to her chest the 1st company of the Crimson Dragons Chapter captain Vael Flamewing kneels down in front of Tenchi and the space marine infantry force all kneel before there fallen comrade. The reinforcement who have now arrived to aid in the now finished battle, also join in the kneeling before a fallen hero, however a land raider pulls up opening its doors as Ryoko stands up holding Tenchi in her arms, however the space marine captain and his most trusted squad ask for the honour to carry the warrior into the land raider, Ryoko lets them do as they wish as Washu gives her daughter a hug while Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki sob their hearts out.

The captain then steps out of the land raider and his men salute him the captain the lets Tenchi's friend's board next as they all begin to move out back to the marine command post.

That's it f or Chapter 2 I hope you all enjoyed it please R&R I hope you come back for more


	3. Inside a space marine and Tenchi's head

Tenchi Muyo: Darkened world

Chapter three: Inside the space marine and Tenchi's head

In the last chapter Tenchi and his friends engaged the Eldar as they where returning with there new friends the space marines. Tenchi and his friends fought hard and well along side there new comrades but to the horror of Ryoko and the rest of Tenchi's friends, Tenchi as struck down by the Eldar forces leader his light hawk wings unable to heal the wound back up again. They have returned to the marine's forward outpost, where the space marines and Tenchi's friends now mourn his death. Tenchi's body is in a citadel where the head of the Chaplin's for the Crimson Dragons, Fearas Bloodtalon is his name and he is currently watching over Tenchi's body while praying for his spirit to join that of the other fallen warriors, The Chaplin raises from his praying as the door to the building closes behind him, he glances towards the small girl as Sasami walks up the centre of the floor a sad and lonely aura radiates from Sasami and the Chaplin can see it as clear as day.

"Don't worry Sasami, Tenchi has not left you, though the young mans body does not move or does he speak, he will be watching you and will be with you always right there." The Chaplin points to Sasami's heart, Sasami looks up smiling and replies with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you Fearas that makes me a little better, but I am still sad to see Tenchi like that." Sasami frowns as she runs her hand along Tenchi's forehead his cold skin sends shivers down Sasami's spine. The Chaplin then kneels down in front of Sasami he tries to smile but trying to explain to a child to cheer up in such situations is not something he is good at but he has an idea.

"Sasami do you want to go to see something cool?" Asked the Chaplin as Sasami wiped her tears away and nods. "Ok I'll give the captain then I'll take you there myself." Fearas pats Sasami in the head and she smiles, while Fearas walks over to the com. "Can you put me through to Captain Vael please?" Fearas waits as the captain comes on the com system.

"Yes Fearas my old friend what seems to be bothering you?" Asked Captain Vael over the intercom wondering what his friend had called him for.

"I was going to send Sasami round to Valken she seems down after the loss of Tenchi, I was hoping with your permission of course that she could be given one of the hatchling Lithra to raise as a pet, she is feeling lonely and she needs some cheering up." Added Fearas as the captain rubbed his chin before replying.

"Yeah ok, but get Valken to explain to her about how to look after it." Added the captain as Fearas waves at Sasami and smiles.

"Ok thank you Vael it will mean a lot to her, I'll make my report later over and out sir." Fearas then cuts off the com and then walks over to Sasami who was waiting nearby. Fearas then turns towards the door and smiles. "This way please Sasami." Fearas opens the door and lets Sasami be the first to go through the door.

"Where are we going Fearas? It is getting very warm down here and it is kind of scary." Added Sasami as she grabbed Fearas's arm as Sasami believed to be them travelling underground.

"It is ok Sasami, we are under ground in a secret place so or enemies don't know what is down here." Smiled Fearas as they pushed a large door open, to a cavern which held loads of cages of various sizes. Fearas walks over towards another marine and whispers something into his ear, the marine turns around and spots Sasami standing awkwardly, he can tell she is a little frightened before looking back at Fearas again and adding.

"So what brings you hear old friend it's been a while?" Smiled the marine they both give each other as big hug. Fearas turns around and glances at Sasami and then glances at one of the cages. The other marine knows exactly what the marine is getting at.

"Ok I see, tell her to come this way." Smiled the marine as he walked over to second largest cage in the cavern, Fearas looks at his friend given him a funny look from behind his helmet but he waves at Sasami, and Sasami then comes running over grabbing a hold of Fearas's arm again as the marine kneels down in front of her.

"Ok I have something that Fearas wants to give you, are you ready?" Asked the marine as Sasami nodded awkwardly as she stared up at the cage. Fearas stares at his friend before pulling the marine aside.

"Drake what are you doing, we had to keep that Lithra locked up its too violent, it didn't like any of the marines who where given him as a reward for battle, and you want to give it to little Sasami? Are you mad!?" Fearas glances back at Sasami again then glances at his friend Drake who then replies.

"No I am not mad, there is something about that young girl I can feel it I believe the beast will listen to her." Drake then hits a leaver quickly dropping the large metal plates that keep the powerful Lithra at bay. The creature lets out an almighty roar as the creature stomps forward towards Sasami, the Chaplin jumps in front of Sasami to protect her only for the Chaplin to get thrown out of the way as a squad of marines rush in to the chamber all their firearms pointed at the large Lithra creature. Sasami glances at the creature its large mouth barely a few inches away from her face, Sasami then calmly waves her hand gently signalling the marines to stand down. The marines lower their arms as the creature then sniffs Sasami, reaching out her hand Sasami goes to stroke the Lithra as the marines look away.

"Sasami please don't!" The Chaplin goes to rush towards her but the Lithra roars making him back off, Sasami's hand then touches the creature's snout, the Lithra now seems calm and peaceful as the massive creature then lies down on its stomach and falls asleep as both Fearas and Drake run to her side.

"It's ok your Lithra friend was just mad at his former masters death, he is all relaxed and he accepts me as his new master thank you for him, I'll look after him well." Smiled Sasami as she patted her new friend on his head as it let out a yawn

"Ok Sasami I'll need to explain to you what to feed him etc, follow me please." Drake leads her away while Fearas turns around and leaves. While else where Washu is sitting with Captain Flamewing explaining how they ended up on the planet.

"I see Washu that would explain a lot, so Ryoko is your daughter but she was engineered?" Asked the captain as Washu nodded in agreement. "Also Tenchi, Ayeka and Sasami are from a royal family not off this universe and your over twenty thousand years old." Vael then sits down quite shocked as he tries to take everything Washu has said in.

"We wouldn't have told you if we didn't trust you, and Tenchi also died defending your men, though it pains me to see him like that." Added Washu as she wiped tears away from her eyes. "Also captain do not bury Tenchi as he has a tendency to come back from the dead, we just haven't gotten use to his dying and resurrecting yet." Added Washu as the captain just stared and nodded.

"Ok Washu I'll get them to hold it off for you but right now I have a mission, I need Ayeka and Ryoko to help me, do you think they would be up for it?" Asked captain Vael as Washu shrugs and replies.

"It all depends on what you wish them to do Vael, if you want them to go into combat with the Eldar again. Ryoko would go to avenge Tenchi and Ayeka would go along to aid her so if you really need them to go use that as your excuse." Added Washu.

"I see Washu thank you, I consider you and your friends battle brothers you are now free to enter any area you want, though Fearas broke those rules early to cheer Sasami up, thank you Washu I will go and locate Ryoko and Ayeka." Vael says his farewell and leaves unnoticed to Washu, Vael left instructions on how to reach the area of the out post where the space marines are created. Washu gets a big smile on her face as she sprints out of the room, while Mihoshi is outside playing with Ryo-oh-ki and a few of the other kids who haven't been moved off the planet yet. Sasami is looking after her new found pet, while Ayeka and Ryoko are in the cathedral watching over Tenchi's body.

"Hey Ayeka are you coping ok?" Asked Ryoko as she glanced at Ayeka who seemed motionless as her eyes remained fixed on Tenchi's lifeless body, as Ryoko shuffles closer to Ayeka who then looks up at Ryoko her arms wide open the two of them hug each and Ayeka replies.

"I don't know, I wanted to be the one he loved but he choose you. Just as I was getting over it this happens and he is now dead. I don't know what to do Ryoko." Ayeka cries as she is held in Ryoko's arms.

"I'll get them for this, I swear I'll kill every last one of them for what they have done to my Tenchi." Ryoko's eyes go red as she continues to grow angry and thoughts of the whole Eldar race dying, rage through her head.

"If you want to kill the aliens off so badly Ryoko, I need you and Ayeka to take three squads of our best troops to both the Eldar and Ork camps take orc weapons and Eldar weapons and use them on the opposing soldiers then dump their corpses in plain sight, this will force both sides to go all out and attack each other. Thus making their numbers smaller and making them less of a threat to us. So are you up for it?" Asked Vael as both Ayeka and Ryoko stood up straight both of them nodding their in agreement as Vael leans up against the door way towards the cathedral.

"Yes we are up for it." Replied Ryoko as she glanced over at Ayeka who just nodded, Ryoko then turns back to captain Vael again and asks bluntly. "So when do we leave for this mission of yours sir?" Asked Ryoko as they both exited the cathedral walking with Vael outside. Three Thunder hawk transports wait outside as both Ryoko and Ayeka glance up at them.

"You both leave right away." Replied Vael as the door to one of the transports opens for them to board. Ryoko and Ayeka then smile at Vael running off towards the transported determined to avenge Tenchi. Vael watches as the transport takes off flying off into the distance. I hope you aren't too eager to avenge him, it could cost you you're lives." Vael then turns and walks away as Ryoko and Ayeka fly off on their mission.

Else were Washu is now with the chief Apothecary discussing the creation of the space marine force, he is currently explaining about the extra organs used in a space marines body.

"As you can see Washu the secondary heart is capable of boosting the blood supply or maintaining full life functions even with the destruction of the recipient's original heart. The phase one implant enables marines to survive low oxygen concentrations and traumatic injury enabling them to continue to battle in other wise fatal situations. Also the Ossmodula this is a small sized tubular shaped organ. The Ossmodula monitors and secretes hormones affecting epiphyseal fusion and ossification of the skeleton. At the same time, the specially engineered hormones encourage the forming bones to absorb ceramic based chemicals administered in the marines diet. Two years following implantation, this will have caused considerable strengthening of the long-bones; extreme ossification of the chest cavity (caused by growth of the ribs forming a solid mass of inter-laced bone plates) and a general increase in the size of the recipient's skeleton.

"I see this is interesting please continue." Washu sits still with a beaming smile on her face as the Apothecary smiles rubbing his head, the Apothecary then continues with his explanation.

"Haemastamen. This tiny organ is implanted into a main blood vessel. The Haemastamen serves two purposes. It monitors and to some degree controls the phase two and three implants. The organ also alters the constituent make-up of the recipient's blood. As a result, marine blood is considerably more efficient than ordinary human blood, as it has to be when you consider the extra biological hardware a marine carries inside him. Also the Larraman Organ, this is a liver shaped, dark, fleshy organ about the size of a golf ball. It is implanted into the chest cavity along with a complicated array of blood vessels. The organ generates and stores special Larraman cells. If the recipient is wounded, these cells are released into the blood stream. They are transported to the site of a wound. Once in contact with air, the Larraman cells form a skin substitute of instant scar tissue, stopping the flow of blood and protecting exposed wound area.

"I am a bit shocked but your bio-engineering is pretty well done." Smiled Washu as the apothecary continued on with his talk.

"Catalepsean Node. This brain implant is usually inserted into the back of the skull via a hole drilled into the occipital bone. The pea-sized organ influences the circadian rhythms of sleep and the bodies response to sleep deprivation. Normally a Marine sleeps like any normal man, but if deprived of sleep, the Catalepsean node cuts in. A man implanted with the node is capable of sleeping and remaining awake at the same time by switching off areas of the brain sequentially. This process cannot replace normal sleep entirely, but increases a marines survivability by allowing perception of the environment whilst resting. The next organ is the Preomnor organ which is a large implant which fits into the chest cavity. It is a pre-digestive stomach which allows the Marine to eat a variety of otherwise poisonous or indigestible materials. No actual digestion takes place in the Preomnor. Individual sensory tubes assess potential poisons and neutralize them or where necessary, isolate the Preomnor from the rest of the digestive tract." Apothecary takes a short pause and then continues again.

"Omophagea. This complicated implant becomes part of the brain, but is actually situated within the spinal cord between the cervical and thoracic vertebrae. Four nerve sheaths called neuroglia are implanted between the spine and the Preomnor wall. The Omophagea is designed to absorb genetic material generated in animal tissue as a function of memory, experience or innate ability. A marine can actually learn by eating. Incidentally, it is the presence of this organ which has created the various flesh and blood drinking rituals for which the marines are famous, as well as giving the names to Chapters such as the Blood Drinkers, Flesh Tearers etc. Let's see the next organ is Multi-lung. This is another large implant. The multi-lung, or third lung, is a tubular grey organ. Blood is pumped through the organ via connecting vessels grafted onto the recipients pulmonary system. Atmosphere is taken in by means of a sphincter located in the trachea. In toxic atmospheres, an associated sphincter muscle closes the trachea and restricts normal breathing, thus protecting the lungs. The multi-lung is able to absorb oxygen from poorly oxygenated or poisonous air. Most importantly it is able to do this without suffering damage thanks to its own efficient toxin dispersal, neutralization and regeneration systems. Another interesting organ is the Lyman'sEar. The organ enables a marine to consciously enhance and even filter certain types of background noise. Not only is hearing improved, but a marine cannot become dizzy or nauseous as a result of extreme disorientation. Also the Lyman's Ear. The organ enables a marine to consciously enhance and even filter certain types of background noise. Not only is hearing improved, but a Marine cannot become dizzy or nauseous as a result of extreme disorientation.

"So you mean by throwing sound waves amongst other noise, you are trying to tell me a space marine can selectively block out the sounds he doesn't want to hear?" Washu looks at the Apothecary who then nods and replies.

"Yes not all noise can be blocked but technical the marine can do it yes. Now the next lung is also interesting. Sus-an Membrane this flat, circular organ is implanted over the top of the exposed brain. It then grows into the brain tissue until completely merged. The organ is ineffective without subsequent chemical therapy and training. However, a properly tutored Marine may then enter into a state of suspended animation. This may be a conscious action, or may happen automatically in the event of extreme physical trauma. In this condition a marine may survive for many years, even if bearing otherwise fatal injuries. Only appropriate chemical therapy and auto-suggestion can revive a marine from this state - a marine cannot revive himself.

"Now that is very impressive." Adds Washu as she takes some notes before pointing to the next organ on the large screen.

"Ah this is the Melanochromic Organ, it is hemispherical and black. It monitors radiation levels and types bombarding the skin, and if necessary, sets off chemical reactions to darken the skin to protect it from ultraviolet exposure. It also provides limited protection from other forms of radiation. Also Oolitic Kidney. This red-brown and heart shaped organ improves and modifies the Marines circulatory system enabling other implants to function effectively. The Oolitic Kidney also filters blood extremely efficiently and quickly. The secondary heart and Oolitic Kidney are able to act together, performing an emergency detoxification program in which the Marine is rendered unconscious as his blood is circulated at high speed. This enables a Marine to survive poisons and gases which are otherwise too much for even the multi-lung to cope with. Next up we have the Neuroglottis organ. Although the Preomnor protects a marine from digesting anything too deadly, the Neuroglottis enables him to assess a potential food by taste. The organ is implanted into the back of the mouth. By chewing, or simply by tasting, a marine can detect a wide variety of natural poisons, some chemicals and even the distinctive odours of some creatures. To some degree a marine is also able to track a target by taste alone. Also the Mucranoid organ. This small organ is implanted in the lower intestine where its hormonal secretions are absorbed by the colon. These secretions initiate a modification of the sweat glands. This modification normally makes no difference to the marine until activated by appropriate chemical therapy. As a result of this treatment the marine sweats an oily naturally cleansing substance which coats the skin. This protects the marine against extremes of temperature and even offers a slight degree of protection in vacuum. Mucranoid chemical therapy is standard procedure on long space voyages and when fighting in a vacuum or a near vacuum.

"I see I see." Added Washu "What exactly does that organ do?" Washu then points at the screen again and requests the Apothecary to continue.

"Betchers Gland. Two of these identical glands are implanted, either into the lower lip, alongside the salivary glands or into the hard palette. Betchers Gland works in a similar way to the poison gland of venomous reptiles by synthesizing and storing deadly poison. Marines are rendered immune to this poison by the glands presence. The gland allows the marine to spit a blinding contact poison. The poison is also highly acidic and corrosive. A marine imprisoned behind iron bars could easily chew his way out given an hour or so. Also the Progenoid. There are two of these glands, one situated in the neck, the other deep within the chest cavity. These glands are important to the survival of the marines chapter. Each organ grows within the Marine, absorbing hormonal stimuli and genetic material from the other implants. After five years the neck gland is mature and ready for removal. After ten years the chest gland becomes mature and is also ready for removal. A gland may be removed anytime after it has matured. These glands represent a Chapters only source of gene-seed. When mature, each gland contains a single gene-seed corresponding to each zygote implanted into the recipient marine. Once removed by surgery, the Progenoid must be carefully prepared, its individual gene-seeds checked for mutation, and stored."

The Apothecary then takes a report from one of his colleagues studies it and then he returns it before returning back to Washu again. "Well Washu this is last organ I have to tell you about. Black Carapace, this is the last and the most distinctive implant. It looks like a film of black plastic when it is growing in the tanks. This is removed from its culture-solution and cut into sheets which are implanted directly beneath the skin of the marines torso. Within a few hours the tissue expands, hardens on the outside, and sends invasive neural bundles deep inside the marine. After several months the carapace will have matured and the recipient is then fitted with neural sensors and transfusion points cut into the hardened carapace. These artificial plug-in points mesh with features integral to the powered armour, such as the monitoring, medicinal and maintenance units. Without the benefit of a black carapace a space marines armour is relatively useless. There you have it Washu, which pretty much covers everything." Added the chief Apothecary as Washu stood up and shook his hand.

"Thanks for taking you time to explain these things for me Kensaw." Added Washu as she waved farewell walking towards the door, Kensaw waves back and replies happily.

"No problem Washu, since the captain gave you clearance I thought that you would be paying us a visit. Though your friends Ryoko and Ayeka have taken off with squads of our best troops to go and pit the Eldar and the Ork's against each other. I hope they can handle it." Added Kensaw as Washu closed the door behind her.

"I know what you mean, but in the state Ryoko is in both armies don't stand much of a chance against her, oh well back to work on find us a way home, Tenchi please hurry and come back to us." Washu lowers her head as she walks of back to her room, though else where the Thunder hawk transports have landed and the Ryoko Ayeka and the troops disembark from the transports all ready to go and start a skirmish.

"Ok ma'am how do you want us to proceed?" Asked one of the space marines as he stood beside Ryoko holding his flamer tight in hand, Ayeka stands beside her group of space marines while the third group sets up a small camp near one of the cliff ridges.

"Ok Ayeka you go to the Eldar camp and steal some of their equipment, I'll go to the Ork camp and do the same thing then we meet back up here then we go kill our targets, plant the equipment and leave, then we sit back and watch them both destroy each other." Ryoko smiles with a sick grin, Ayeka watches shaking her head.

"Ryoko is enjoying this too much; she has been like this since Tenchi was killed by that farseer. I will have to report her to Vael and Washu when we get back." Ayeka thought to herself as she signalled the soldiers to join her. "Ok I don't want to put any pressure on you or anything but why have we been put in charge for such missions?" Ayeka turns to her own troops and one of them replies.

"Sorry miss but I beg you not to repeat this, captain Vael has been told of how you got here and what each of you are, so he had sent all the marines on the base a encode transmission ordering us to follow you like we would follow him and that's with undying loyalty." The soldier kneels before Ayeka but she blushes and orders him to rise.

"I see it is an honour to work with you." Smiled Ayeka as the soldiers begin to follow her as she walks in the direction of the Eldar camp, while Ryoko and her men walk off in the direction of the Ork camp.

Though some where in another plane of existence, Tenchi's consciousness finds himself at home in Japan with all his friends and his girlfriend Ryoko.

"What were am I, is this heaven?" Tenchi looks around as it appears everyone is getting along in the manner they used too. Tenchi gets startled when he feels the embrace of someone's arms around his waist and their head resting against his back.

"What's wrong Tenchi you seem to be spacing out or something did last night really tire you out?" Asked Ryoko as Tenchi turns around with a surprised look on his face.

"What did we do?" Replied Tenchi quite shocked as Ryoko whispers what they did into his ear. Tenchi almost screams but he steps back with a shocked expression on his face.

"I need to go lie down I'll talk to you later Ryoko." Tenchi kisses Ryoko on the cheek and climbs the stairs to his room, as he nears his bedroom door however he notices it's open. Tenchi moves cautiously along the floor trying not to make any sound at all, Tenchi then jumps into his room with his sword in hand only to find the Eldar farseer sitting on his bed.

"So we meet again young one though I am surprised to meet you on such a plane as this, however your presence here explains the feeling I had after I killed you." Smiled the Eldar as Tenchi glanced at her with a strange expression on her face.

"Where am I what the hell is this place, it doesn't feel like home as such." Tenchi drops on to his bed, holding his head in his hands as the Eldar leans closer to him kissing him on the cheek.

"It doesn't matter just find your way back because you will be needed." The Eldar vanishes leaving Tenchi to ponder his own thoughts while Ayeka and Ryoko continue to close in on there mission objectives uncertain to how large a military force is awaiting each time at there camp.

Well that is it for chapter three, hope you guys enjoyed there should be more action in the next chapter hope to see you all then bye bye.


	4. The Massacre

Tenchi Muyo: Darkened World

Chapter 4: the Massacre

Last chapter we supposedly seen our hero Tenchi have a conversation in what is supposed to be heaven and his friends Ryoko and Ayeka after shedding a lot of tears in mourning him, they are finally given the chance for revenge by taking on a mission to start fighting between the Ork and Eldar camps, currently both teams lead by Ryoko and Ayeka have successfully gathered the required equipment. Both teams are sitting at base camp with Ayeka and Ryoko talking amongst themselves, while the marines all sit in their own corner talking about their team leaders.

"By the Emperor, why is our captain letting them lead us?" Asked one of the marines as he turned to one of his fellow marines whom, which is checking his weapon checking the barrel and the clip before looking back up at his fellow soldier again.

"Who knows, but orders are orders to disobey the captain is like being a traitor to the Imperium, besides our captain hates aliens and it is obvious too me he is using them to aid us here." Added the marine as he stood up straight resting his weapon against his shoulder while glancing at his fellow soldiers. "The captain has been ordered to appear nice and friendly until they accomplish what needs to be done then we purge them from this world, its one thing having aliens heretics and scum trying to soil the realm of man, but aliens that look like us and stronger than any of us should be handled them with care for if we are to anger them, or if they were to find out about them being used we would be in trouble." I'll go make my report give me a few minutes. The space marine walks off while another marine speaks up. However unknown to them Ryo-oh-ki is keeping an eye on the marines.

"I am concerned about the little girl, though is the captain going to get rid of her too?" Asked the marine as they turned towards him, shrugging their shoulders.

"I don't know, though giving her that Lithra may have something to do with it." Replied a marine. "I mean giving her one as violent as that only for her to tame in a blink of an eye, either its there to stop any harm coming to her or it is there to do the job for us." The marine then looks over the edge of the ridge before setting his bolter down on the ground. "So just exactly when do we leave to cause this fight?" Asked the marine as he stood up getting impatient.

"Briefing is in thirty minutes, so hold your urges for a fight while we wait, ok marine." The marine nods as they all stare off in to the distance, not to far away however Ryoko and Ayeka are discussing the plan off attack, when a space marine arrives to deliver his report.

"Lady Ayeka and Miss Ryoko the troops are ready to attack on your command and here is my report." The space marine handed Ryoko his report and Ryoko reads over it quickly before handing it to Ayeka who takes her time in reading it, while Ryoko pats the marine on the shoulder. "Go and get the men we will discuss the mission briefing once they arrive." Ryoko watches and smiles slyly as the marine walks away when Ryo-oh-ki appears in front of them and explains to Ryoko what she had heard.

"Ok we will do this last mission, but then we need to tell Miss Washu about what is going on, I knew these guys were up to no good, but I can't believe the captain would something like this so that means Tenchi died for nothing, stuff this plan I am going to kill them bloody marines." Ryoko jumps up to her feet and lets her rage take over; Ryoko disappears as Ayeka looks down at Ryo-oh-ki before they start running to were the marines are all grouped up.

"Ryo-oh-ki I know she is going to do something stupid, they are going to know that we have caught on to them." Ayeka and Ryo-oh-ki keep on running only to see Ryoko appearing in the centre of the group, each of the space marines then turns around and glances at Ryoko before stepping back a bit.

"Miss Ryoko why do you look so mad did the Eldar or the Orks figured out our plans?" Asked the marine as Ryoko raises an eyebrow and bursts out laughing. Lifting her hand Ryoko continues to cackle evilly, as the marines begin to get a little freaked out.

"Oh no they haven't figured out our plans, but I have figured out yours but what really pisses me off is that you try to use us then plan to kill us off, well I'll die once I get rid of you!" Ryoko charges forward as the all the marines begin to open fire on her power up her sword she begins top cut them down mercilessly. Ayeka and Ryo-oh-ki watches as Ryoko mercilessly cuts off a marines arm before blasting him with powerful blasts killing him quickly.

"Fire fire kill her kill her!!!" The remaining space marines open fire, but Ryoko teleports behind them, driving her sword through another space marine's helmet killing him quite quickly. Ryoko teleports again blasting three more space marines killing them instantly, there are two space marines left Ryoko quickly kills them both.

"Geesh Ryoko you looked like you enjoyed that." Sighed Ayeka as she stood beside Ryoko looking back in the direction of the base and turns to Ayeka and replies.

"I was a space pirate, Ayeka I killed a lot and enjoyed it, but now I don't enjoy what I kill. Come on we need to get Tenchi's body and the others and get them out of that base." Ryoko looks at Ryo-oh-ki who then transforms into her space craft mode and Ryoko and Ayeka get on board.

"Ok so now what Ryoko, how do you plan to get us out of this mess?" Asked Ayeka as he glanced at Ryoko, who returns the glance and replies calmly.

"Take over for a second Ayeka." Ryoko hands the controls over to Ayeka. "I am going to warn Washu about what their plans are, she needs to get Sasami and go to were Tenchi's body is. Then we get them out of there and destroy their out post." Ryoko sits down on the floor as Ayeka pilots Ryo-oh-ki.

"Are you sure you know what your doing, I mean won't they know that we killed their men and be waiting for us?" Asked Ayeka as Ryoko shook her head calmly.

"For the ultimate soldiers, they forgot to contact their comrades to tell them we had figured out the plan, they just wanted to try and take me out, but it didn't work. I'll contact Washu you just keep flying Ayeka." Ryoko closes her eyes and uses her connection with Washu to try and make contact with her.

Back in the space marine outpost, Washu has just caught the communication from Ryoko and is listening carefully as Ryoko explains what she heard.

"Are you certain you heard them right Ryoko?" Asked Washu telepathically trying to make sure Ryoko is blowing things out of proportion.

"Washu just get Sasami, Mihoshi and go to where Tenchi's body is resting, me and Ayeka will take care of the rest, trust us." Ryoko stops talking and Washu runs off to grab Sasami while still in the cathedral Tenchi's cold body still rests, when again Tenchi's consciousness finds himself inside his home with his family and friends, Tenchi quickly slips outside, standing there in the bright sunshine, he stares at one of the mass mountain ranges that surround him as the Eldar Farseer drops down behind Tenchi, causing him to turn round quickly.

"Tenchi it has started, the space marines have betrayed your friends they will need you more than ever now Tenchi, when the time is right you will wake up, we will meet again, seek me out once you escape the space marine out post me and my forces will be there to aid you, I better go now so remember what you have to do." The Farseer suddenly disappears leaving Tenchi again on his own.

"That wasn't exactly very clear I hope she knows, man what is it with space women and me." Tenchi let's out a sigh as he goes back inside his so called home again waiting for the time that he is supposed to awaken. How ever back with Ryoko and Ayeka again, Ryoko has taken back control of Ryo-oh-ki as they continue to fly towards the space marine out post.

"Ok so Miss Washu knows we are coming, but are you sure we are doing this the right way; can't we just simply talk to them or something?" Asked Ayeka who was now having second thoughts about Ryoko's destructive idea.

"Ayeka as much as I would rather not kill any of them Ayeka, we are going to have get rid of them, because of them we lost Tenchi I won't lose anyone else on this stupid world." Ayeka rests her hands on Ryoko's shoulders and smiles.

"Let us hurry, and let us show them why they shouldn't try to use us and then discard us." Ayeka and Ryoko both grin at each other as Ryo-oh-ki floors it towards the out post, ready to do some damage.

However the forces of chaos have been keeping tabs on Ryoko as the darkness that was once her past begins to resurface, the chaos commander has been told to aid Ryoko in anyway possible and to kill anyone she orders him too. The commander does not like the idea but he will do as the gods command him too.

"Ok we are the troops of Chaos, our respected gods have us come together to bathe this world in blood of the inferior creatures, however in the mission to recover our relics, we must aid the strangers so that they learn the black gospel. Now come forth and lets us spread our word among the non believers, move out!" The largest Chaos movement to ever grace this planet has began to with only one thing on its mind to track down Ryoko and sway her to the cause, while killing everything in their path.

Back in the space marine out post, Washu has gathered Mihoshi, Sasami and are standing beside Tenchi's body. Sasami is shaking due to the fact Washu had explain to them both what has happened, however Washu has assured Sasami that no harm would come to her, Sasami smiles before running her hand along Tenchi's face.

"Miss Washu we have to get out of here this place doesn't seem so friendly anymore." Sasami stays close to her Lithra as it lets out a mighty roar.

"Now steady on you we will be out of here soon, Ryoko and Ayeka will come and get us here. So we just have to hold on and wait this out." Added Washu as she let out a deep sigh. "I just hope Ryoko gets here in time." Washu glances around the room sensing her daughter's presence as it edges closer. "Ryoko is here." Washu grabs Sasami and Mihoshi and hits the dirt as a large explosion can be heard out side.

"Take that scum, Ryo-oh-ki fire at will, just don't the cathedral!" Ryo-oh-ki lets an out a loud meow before firing at the space marines machine pit, destroying the outposts ability to make machines of war, ok Ryo-oh-ki fire at the barracks kill them all!" Ryo-oh-ki then aims her weapon systems towards the chapel barracks; she then launches another volley of shots at the barracks destroying it almost instantly.

"What is going on here report!?" Captain Vael runs out side to find fire raging everywhere and the bodies of his marines lying around all dead, the captain grabs the nearest marine to run past. "Who is attacking us soldier." The soldier turns around and replies quickly as Ryo-oh-ki continues to fire volleys into the out post.

"It is Ryoko sir she has figured out our plan, and is destroying key buildings to take revenge." Replied the soldier as an explosion erupts not to far away as the captain looks around to spot that the cathedral has not been attacked.

"Get as many marines together as you can and head towards the cathedral, Washu and the rest of them must be held up in there, knock down the doors and kill them all." Snaps the captain as he points towards the cathedral.

"Roger sir but what about Sasami, do you want us to kill her too?" Asked the marine not exactly sure he could kill a child, he just doesn't have what it takes to do such a job.

"No I don't want to see another child hurt cause of my mistakes as commander, so make sure she lives. Now get them men here I'll handle this personally." The captain then begins to make the run towards the building as several squads of marines follow him. However Ayeka spots him and points him out to Ryoko.

"Ryoko there is the captain take him out he's running towards the cathedral!" Ayeka brings him up on Ryo-oh-ki's monitor.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Replies Ryoko. "Ryo-oh-ki fire on that man and make sure you hit him!" Ryo-oh-ki meows again and open fires on the captain, as more and more space marines begin to move on the church.

"Ryoko we should stop attacking them and get our friends out of here!" Ayeka points at the cathedral again as the marines open the door and enter the building.

Mean while inside the cathedral Washu, Mihoshi and Sasami along are all huddled up as the space marines burst in through the front door. Sasami's massive new pet stands in front of them it's red skin as dark as blood it lets out a might roar.

"Open fire open fire!" The space marines open fire on the Lithra as the Lithra opened its mouth as fire begins to gather inside its mouth for it to unleash it on his attackers, the Lithra then cuts loose spraying his fire breathing forth covering the first lot of marines in a liquid fire. The second wave quickly runs in over the bodies of their fallen comrades and continues to fire upon the Lithra again, the creature begins to feel the pain.

"No stop it run away, if you don't your going to die!" Tears begin to run down the cheeks of Sasami as the Lithra stares back at her, waiting for death to come to him, he will die before he sees this child die, but seeing her cry like that over him, makes him push harder, the creature lunges forward fire spewing from his mouth, it kills who it needs to kill unlucky for the Lithra however it then gets fired upon by a predator tank from the outside. The lascannon beam strikes the Lithra in the side, the creature roars in pain as it falls to the ground screaming in pain. "No!" Sasami stars crying as a sudden gust of wind blows from behind them as if someone or something was moving at an incredible speed.

"It's ok Sasami, he won't die look has come back to save your friend." Washu smiles with tears in her eyes as Sasami lifts her head to see three blades of the light hawk and a big bright smile appears on her face.

"Tenchi!" Screams out Sasami as Tenchi turns and gives her a warm smile as he uses his light hawk wings to repel the bullets with much ease.

"I am back now Sasami don't worry." Tenchi then turns to the marines. "I now time for you to pay for your betrayal, Tenchi then charges into them, his light hawk wings protecting him from all forms of attack. Tenchi lashes out at a group of marines his sword cutting clean through them as Tenchi begins to push them back outside again. However as Tenchi pushes them outside he spots captain Flamewing ordering his troops to keep pushing forward, Tenchi spots him. "You… how could you do this to them…" Tenchi just keeps walking forward as the marines continue to shoot at him. Tenchi ignores them as he walks towards the captain; Tenchi manages to get out side mean while above the cathedral Ryoko and Ayeka watch as the marines begin to move back.

"Who is in there driving them back? It can't be Mihoshi or Sasami. Ryoko zoom in down there could you please?" Ryoko shrugs and zooms in on the area and both of them stare at each other before glancing back at the screen again, both girls then look at each other and then scream out loudly.

"Tenchi!!!!!!!!" They watch Tenchi as he continues to walk forward the space marines moving out of his way due to the power of his light hawk wings. "Tenchi then walks right up to captain and without even saying Tenchi swings his sword severing the marines head from his shoulders. The captain's corpse drops to the floor the blood flowing freely now staining the earth. Tenchi glances at the marines surrounding him, glaring at each of them Tenchi yells out loudly.

"You all make me sick and I hope you all die!" Tenchi turns around and goes back into the cathedral, whilst unknown to both Tenchi the marines and even Ryo-oh-ki failed to detect or even see the chaos space marines nearby.

"You heard him men Ryoko's man wants them to die we shall grant him his wish attack!" All of a sudden chaos space marines start appearing out of no where opening fire on the Crimson Dragon space marines, Tenchi looks in surprise as the space marines lose interest in him and turn on the forces of chaos. Tenchi then runs back into cathedral again and he stops beside the Lithra as he smiles at Sasami for trying to take care of it.

"Tenchi will he be ok?" Asked Sasami as she glanced at her big friend before turning and looking back at Tenchi again, Tenchi rests is hand on her head and smiles.

"I am not sure if the light hawk wings can heal people like they heal me but I will give it a try, little Washu could you get Ryoko to be ready to bring us aboard and get Ryo-oh-ki to see if she can explain to the Lithra to fly along side us as we leave?" Washu nods but quickly points out.

"Tenchi I can see where this is going but I don't think the Lithra will be able to keep up with Ryo-oh-ki?" Asked Washu as she forgot to get data on the Lithra while they were still with the marines.

"We aren't going to fly to far away, now hurry." Washu nods and quickly tells Ryoko what to do Ryoko nods and is ready to begin. "Ok Tenchi if you're going to do what you're going to do you better do it now." Replied Washu as Tenchi stood beside the large Lithra with his hand extended, Tenchi touches the creature's side and the creature gets surrounded in a bright light as all the creature's wounds healed.

"Ok let's get out of here." Smiled Tenchi as he nodded at Washu who then contacted Ryoko letting her know to begin. The roof of the cathedral crumbles and Tenchi and his friends begin to get lifted off the ground and into the air again before appearing beside Ryoko while the Lithra flies beside Ryo-oh-ki.

"Tenchi!" Screams Ryoko as she leaps out of the chair wrapping her arms around him smiling brightly with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey Ryoko steady on, I am ok don't worry about Ryoko, I am here." Smiled Tenchi as he wiped the tears from Ryoko's eyes before giving her a kiss. Ayeka turns away as the couple kiss while Washu sits in the pilot's seat.

Sasami then looks down at the battle as marine fights chaos marine, Tenchi then stands beside her as the battle gets smaller and smaller as they fly further away.

"Why do they always fight Tenchi?" Asked Sasami as she looked up at him with a sad expression on her face.

"Who knows Sasami, this are a people that know only war. We just have to leave them to sort out their problems." Tenchi turns Sasami away knowing full well about what is going to happen.

"Where will we go though, we know no one and can't trust no one." Added Mihoshi as the ship continues to fly away. While back on the ground the marines and chaos space marines continue to battle it out on the ground.

"For Ryoko!" Yells captain Deathwing as forces of Khorne, Nurgle and the other chaos gods, continue to lay waste to the space marine out post, by shouting out "for Ryoko" the chaos space marines are making the space marines believe that Ryoko is with them.

"Captain Deathwing they have fled south, should we follow them?" Asked one of the Chaos space marines, Captain Deathwing then replies coldly.

"No we shall mop up these lackeys, and then we shall follow them." Captain Deathwing then draws his sword as he spins around and kills a space marine who tried to sneak up behind him. Captain Deathwing watches as a group of Khorne Berserkers get tore into a group of marines; Captain Deathwing licks his dark lips as the Berserkers rip the arms and legs from the marines, as fountains of their blood fly into the air, Deathwing watches as the berserkers then lift their axes into the air and drive them into the skulls of the fallen marines before erupting into a psychotic laugh then running onto the next bunch of marines to cut them down the same way. While not to far away a blood thirster lays waste to squads after squads of marines. "Their blood has been spilled for the glory of chaos, warriors march on!" The forces of chaos then move on continuing to kill any small pockets but to leave a few alive to spread the word that Chaos has come and they are out for blood.

That is it for chapter 4 hope you call back again see ya then


	5. Da first of da Relics and something long

Tenchi Muyo: Darkened World

Chapter 5: Da first of da Relics and something long lost

In the last chapter, Ryoko had caught on to the space marine plan to use and discard them, seeing them as a threat. Ryoko and Ayeka along with Ryo-oh-ki, then turned on the marines, destroying their outpost, Tenchi the came back from the dead to kill off the spaces 1st company captain, the Chaos space marines then attacked the outpost which then Tenchi and his friends escaped, however the chaos space marines were making sure that the marines believed that Ryoko is in league with them. Currently however Ryo-oh-ki is out of power and Tenchi and his friends have needed to land somewhere nearby so that Ryo-oh-ki can regain some of her energy, Tenchi stands up looking around, he has a strange feeling and he doesn't want them to sit here for too long.

"Guys I don't want us to dwindle here to long, I have a really bad feeling about this place." Tenchi glances around looking around as if something was watching them, Ryoko then stands up straight looking around as well before adding.

"Tenchi's right this place it is if we are being watched by someone or something, it isn't evil but it's shrouded in mystery. Ryoko picks Ryo-oh-ki up and holds her in her arms. "Ok guys we better get moving I am concerned, let's move into the jungle up ahead it will provide us with cover for a while at least. Ryoko notions for her friends to follow her into the jungle which after glancing in to the air as ships fly above them searching for them, though unknown to them Orks remain in the jungles in their decently sized camps as there war boss makes them wait to gather their strength.

"Whenz are ya gonna let us kill dem Eldar thingies boss!?" Asked one of the larger Orks as he stood beside the war boss with his shoota and choppa in his hand, the largest Ork stomps his large foot on the ground.

"Dat ish none of yur business ya git! U follow me de biggest baddest Ork dere is!" Warboss Greenpinch steps forward as he then turns to another two Orks who have started some infighting. "Cut it out ya bunch of gits!" The war boss picks one of the Orks in his Powerclaw and crushes his ribs before slamming him off the ground a few times breaking the orcs neck. "This is my Waagh and I am telling ya ta save ur fighting for the waagh! Now all de boys are ready to kick some ass." The Ork warboss then erupts into laughter, while on the outskirts of the jungle the Eldar are amassing a small army to help dislodge the Ork's from the jungle, Lead by a silent Eldar in black armour the small elite Eldar force advances into the jungle.

"Sir may I ask what are we searching for, I rather not be around Ork's the barbarians." Replied one of the Eldar dark reapers as he followed closely behind his leader.

"The humans that turned on the marines are important to the farseer, we have been sent to retrieve them, they will help us claim the planet, and then we send them home if we can, for if they stay any longer than needed, this planet could be destroyed by them. Let's move out and be on alert, the Orks thrive in these places, so remain on your guard, and remember to crush anyone that attacks you.

"He hasn't been with us long, and ye he commands squads of Eldar, but yet he is not even Eldar!" Comments one of the Eldar soldiers as they continue to walk on into the jungle.

"That is enough, the reason he is here is because he is a real benefit to the craft world, saving our farseer and stopping the Necrons in our last major confrontation, he is the only one that could fight them humans if were to attack us." Added another dark reaper soldier as their leader stopped and raised his hand signalling for silence. In the clearing ahead there is an Ork outpost, in the middle of constructing big meks and other various weapons that the Orks use in their war effort.

"We should take care of this now, or they will only cause trouble later." The commander orders his elite unit to surround and close in on the camp. "Kill anything that is green and moves and destroy all of their crude engines of war, attack!" The small Eldar force then charge forward into the orc camp guns blazing.

"We unda attack boss, we being shot up!" Yelled one of the Orks as he watches the Orks getting killed around him, The Ork in charge slaps his comrade and replies.

"Don't ya think I know that ya git!" An Eldar dark reaper runs out in front of the Ork and gets cut down by the boss's big gun. "Get all da boy's ya can and get em here now!" The Ork in charge of the small outpost shoves the Ork forward, who then runs off and tries to rally the boys together while the leader of the group continues to fight the Eldar as they appear in front of him. "These Eldar get squished too quick, da bunch of gits!" Laughs out the Ork as he stamps on an Eldar banshee before laughing out loudly again as the Ork who had left earlier returned with as many of the boys as he could.

"Got em boss, but dere ain't enough of us to take em Eldar out." Grumbled the Ork as gunfire and battle still surrounded them, the Ork boss then turns around and says with a loud roar.

"We are Orks, this is our Waagh and we won't let em beat us!" The group of Orks roared defiantly as the Eldar forces leader and four of his soldiers come round the corner as weapons fire and the screaming suddenly dies out.

"I am sorry to say Ork…. but your friends have fallen and you will be next, either surrender or you and your boys will die." Replied the Eldar leader as the Orks and his own men continue to point fire arms at each other.

"We are Orks and we don't…." All of a sudden the Eldar's leader's weapons open fire on the Ork group not even giving them the chance to back down, the soldiers then turn to glance at their leader who just replies bluntly.

"We wouldn't have taken them prisoner even if they had surrendered." He takes a step forward and points to the crude but critical Ork war machines and structures. "I want them destroyed; leave nothing that can be salvaged, leave the Ork bodies as a sign and move out, The Eldar commander then spots something on the ground as he walks near it however he grabs his head in pain dropping onto one knee, one of his soldiers runs over to aid him, the commander reaches out, swinging his arm to grab something, however as he sways his arm his psychic powers go out of control causing the commander to throw an Ork looted tank onto its side.

"Sir are you alright?" The soldier helps his commander to his feet and dusts the earth from his black and white armour, the dark reaper steps back as his commander turns to address him.

"Yes I got an imprint of that item of what appears to be me somewhere familiar, but it hurts to remember, it also can help those humans hiding from the marines return back to home." The dark reaper nods while his commander mutters under his breath. "Who are those people and how do I know them." The commander quickly shakes the thoughts out of his head and places the item in a storage device before moving on.

Else where however Tenchi and the gang have also ran into Ork trouble when Ryoko knocked out one of the warbosses top Ork's and now they have a small army of mad Ork's chasing them.

"Geesh Ryoko, why did you have to go and do that for huh, bragging how strong you were then boxing his lights out as if he was nothing. If you hadn't done that…" Gasped Washu as fire from the Orks weapons flew above their heads as they kept running. "They wouldn't have done anything to us Ryoko you hear me!" Roars Washu as Tenchi runs along side her.

"He shouldn't have called me weak because I looked puny!" Replied Ryoko who was obviously getting annoyed at all the running.

"Well then Ryoko…." Gasped Tenchi as they continued to run. "If we don't do something the marines and who knows what else will be attracted to us." Added Tenchi as Ryoko stopped running, her feet sliding along the ground as she spun around back towards the Orks again pushing off on one foot Ryoko kicks up a large cloud of dirt and dust leaving Tenchi and the others behind coughing and choking.

"I'll stop these guys just you watch me!" Growls Ryoko as she slams into the first wave of Ork's causing a large sonic boom, the three Ork's that were hit head on by Ryoko's charge were sent crashing flying into the air.

"Get da hummie boys!" Roared the head Ork as the Orks began to charge Ryoko like a green tide. Ryoko smiles teleporting into the air as the Ork's open fire on her, firing several blasts from her hands Ryoko rains death down her green enemies, charred Ork's bodies begin to start piling up, their flesh badly burned and scared as Ryoko finishes firing deciding to respect them enough to fight them on the ground.

"Ok boys lets go!" Ryoko surges forward, not even bothering to fly, she runs into the green tide battering every Ork with her bare hands and feet. Ryoko gets hit in the face by the wooden handle of an Orks axe but as falls back, she places her hands on the ground, as she straightens herself out, the Ork lunges again but Ryoko then spins on her hands with her legs straightened horizontally, her lower legs crashing into Orks on either side knocking them flat on their back, Ryoko continues to fight when she is forced to leap into the air as an arc of light explodes near by her as Eldar fire prism tanks race past Tenchi and the others as more tanks and troops enter the jungles to engage the Ork's.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ryoko looks down around her to see Eldar everywhere, Ryoko the spots the farseer and another commander moving towards Tenchi in the confusion, Ryoko then flies into a rage and vanishes, meanwhile the Farseer stands in front of Tenchi.

"We will handle this human stand a…." But before the Farseer could finish Ryoko had appeared in her face her sword powered up and ready to strike, How ever as Ryoko brought her sword down a fist slammed into her face sending her crashing through a large pile of rubble.

"Stand down!" Orders the Farseer as Ryoko picked herself up licking the blood away from her lip, Tenchi rushes to his girlfriend's side.

"I'll get you for that cheap shot…" Tenchi helps Ryoko up and she whispers to him. "Watch that Eldar commander Tenchi, he's not normal." Ryoko and Tenchi watch as the commander kneels before the farseer and apologises.

"I am sorry farseer, it will not happen again." Replied the commander as he rose to his feet, before glancing at Ryoko and Tenchi, then clutching his head in pain, dropping to his knees and passing out. Washu then runs forward telling the farseer to bring him over to where she is standing; the farseer sets him down while the Eldar continue to battle the Ork's.

"I ask you to look after him, I must lead my forces to victory, but I will return for him." The farseer then enters the jungle after her troops, while Washu looks after the commander, first of all Washu's curiosity gets the better of her so she removes the helmet and gasps while backing off.

"What's wrong Washu, are you ok?" Asked Ayeka as Washu pointed at the Commanders face, Ayeka then walks over and glances down before backing off quickly and looking at Ryoko and Washu then pointing to the man again.

"Ayeka spit it out!" Ryoko the moves away from Tenchi and stomps over to the so called Eldar warrior she glances down at him, before turning to Tenchi and nearly dying of shock. "It's Kyoko, Tenchi my brother."

"How the hell did he get here?! Also why the hell did he punch his own sister and join up with the Eldar?" Asked Tenchi confused, as Ryoko stood up thinking about it for a second and then comments about it.

"I think he has lost his memory." Ryoko sits down beside him as Washu begins to scan and take samples from the body, Ryo-oh-ki then glances at Ryoko and Washu both seeing that they are both hurting, Tenchi too spots that tears are beginning to gather in Ryoko's eyes.

"Well Washu is it him can you be sure?" Asked Tenchi as the computer lets out a beep noise to confirm the results, Washu looks up and nods.

"Yes Tenchi this confirms it, according to my readings it is one hundred percent, and he is who we suspect he is."

"Ok that settles it, you guys get ready to leave, I am telling the Eldar woman we are leaving and taking our friend with us." Tenchi then calls on the power of his light hawk wings again and rushes into the jungle. "I will be back you guys don't worry!" Tenchi vanishes into the thickness of the jungle, looking for the Eldar farseer. "I know you can hear me farseer, hear my thoughts." Tenchi slashes through an Ork as he continues searching for the farseer.

"I can hear you Tenchi, I know what you are about to say but you do not too, I will use my telepathy to show you how he came to be on with the Eldar, the final thing I would like to say is if you ever need help, the Eldar will answer your call, take good care of him." The farseer fall's silent and the voice inside Tenchi's head also disappears, a couple of seconds later however Tenchi looks up as Ryo-oh-ki and the Lithra fly over head, Tenchi nods and Ryo-oh-ki then transports him onboard.

"He got here the same way as us he was tricked by the same thing that lured us here, but once he landed here, he found the Eldar race under attack and jumped in to help saving the farseer, but he exhausted himself. The farseer wanted to thank him, but she couldn't bring a human back to her world so she sealed of his personality with her powers, however she did say give him a few hours rest and once he wakes up he should be fine." Smiled Tenchi.

"Did she tell you this in person Tenchi?" Asked Washu as Tenchi glanced at her and shook his head.

"She used her psychic powers to show me how it all happened; I was seeing it through her eyes." Replied Tenchi as he shook his head still kind of uneasy.

"I see well, lets get out of here, if he is to get his rest we need to get away from here." Added Washu, Ryoko nods turning away. Ryo-oh-ki meows loudly as she turns away from the jungle and flies off with the Lithra and the gang in the opposite direction, as the chaos forces show up and enter the fray.

"Spill their blood in the name of gods and our herald Ryoko!" Troops serving all four of the chaos gods pour over the Ork forces like a black plague, quickly despatching Ork and Eldar troops a like, how ever the Eldar farseer knows how this will play out as the leader of the chaos forces spots her. "Eldar! The black gospel calls for you unbeliever! By my might you will die this day!" Captain Deathwing charges forward his bolter firing while he holds his mighty scythe in the air.

"I am sorry daemon, I will not be falling this day, the race of the Eldar and I will live while you die!" The Eldar farseer charges forward as each side continues the battle with each other mercilessly, man versus man, machine versus machine, Eldar Avatar Khaine versus a blood thirster, while more Eldar troops are fighting a nearby daemon of Slaanesh. As the Eldar's weapon clashes with the chaos leaders, more of her troops arrive including wrap spiders, wraith lords, fire dragons and even Harlequins enter the fray, as defiler and chaos predators, support the chaos land raiders as they drop obliterators on to the battle field.

However miles away Tenchi and his friends look back, as the explosions and gun fire can still be heard as the armies clash in a bloody battle.

"They are really going at it back there huh, man I want to go home I don't think I can take much more of this." Sighed Tenchi as he sat down glancing at Washu as her son rests, his head sitting on her lap.

"We need to figure out how to get home first, and hope what the Farseer said about Kyoko's memory is true…" Washu looks at Ryoko who is trying to control herself.

"It better be or I will hunt her down and tear her heart out, he goes away for half a year and after all this time he might not even recognise me or any of us when he wakes up." Ryoko turns around looks at him before turning back to concentrate on flying again. "This is due to that woman playing inside my little brothers head."

Ayeka smiles at Sasami. "Look at that Sasami since she has been dating Tenchi, Ryoko has begun to show concern for everyone, and has stopped thinking about herself for once." Sasami just let's out a sigh and replies.

"He is family Ayeka, you would be the same if some one did that to me right?" Sasami looks up at Ayeka who nods in reply.

"Of course I would do that Sasami, you know I would." Replied Ayeka. "It is just that Ryoko never cares about anyone, now all of a sudden she is going to rip a person's heart out." Ayeka rubs her head when Sasami buts in again.

"She has saved you and she is in love with Tenchi, so she does care." Sighs Sasami again, as Washu sniggers at the fight, while Ryoko just ignores Ayeka's remarks as she glances back at her brother is two thousand years younger than her, although no were near as strong as his sister he is a lot smarter than she is.

"Ah never mind, lets just change the subject." Replies Ayeka quite annoyed at the fact Sasami is right and she was wrong, Washu sniggers again but Ayeka quickly glares over at her which in turn makes Washu fall silent. Mean while to the battle field, the armies are still fighting it out.

"You are tough but today shall be the day you die." The Eldar grins behind her helmet as she drives her weapon through a crack in the evil marines armour, Captain screams in pain as the Eldar adds. "It appears your friends have arrived to finish the job." She then hits a button on her wrist which lets all her troops know its time to withdraw.

"What do you mean?" Asked captain Deathwing as a bolter bullet strikes his armour the space marines charge into the fight. "That is what I mean." The Eldar farseer vanishes turning her back on him, she grins as she hears bolter fire only for Deathwing's screams fall silent.

That is it for chapter five, guys and on that I will mention the fact that when you read the lines of the orks when they speak they kinda leave letters out here and there so for the fic I tried to recreate the way the talk so forgive me if its not suitable, also ideas are beginning to run dry so if any has suggestions to try and help me along please email them to me thanks again hope you come back for more


	6. The Second Relic and the way home

Tenchi Muyo: Darkened World

Chapter 6: The Second Relic and the way home.

In the last chapter, Tenchi and his friends had accidentally picked a fight with the race known as the Ork's, however lucky for them they had ran into the Eldar, who had sent in some of its elite soldiers to take out key Ork figures, structures and so on before hand, Ryoko attacks the farseer, only to be struck by the Farseer's special unit commander, who then collapses only for Tenchi and gang to find out it is Ryoko's brother who had been lured here by the same forces that lured Tenchi and the gang here.

It has been nearly twenty four hours, since the Eldar and the Ork's first began to fight, however, everyone is sound asleep except Kyoko, who has finally woken up and Tenchi who decided to be the one to keep guard as he wasn't feeling tired anyway.

"Not a nice place to be is it." Smiled Kyoko, as Tenchi jumped out of his wits, covering his mouth quickly, before he could scream so he didn't wake any of his friends. Tenchi ignores Kyoko's question as he is more concerned about how Kyoko is feeling.

"You're awake! I must tell the others they will be really happy I'll go wake them." Tenchi goes to wake up Ryoko and the others but, Kyoko firmly shakes his head as he glances behind him at everyone resting peacefully.

"No don't wake them Tenchi, let them rest." Smiled Kyoko as he glanced back at everyone while they slept on, Kyoko then turns his attention back to Tenchi again, who still asking questions.

"So are you ok, I mean you had your memories and personality blocked off, you sure Washu shouldn't have a look at you?" Asked Tenchi quite concerned just in case, the blockage may have some side effects.

"No I don't want my mother…I mean Washu examining me, I'll be ok however you see this?" Kyoko lifts the item and shows the old Ork relic to Tenchi. "This thing will help get us home." Tenchi then focuses his attention on the small old looking piece of stone, but can't seem to see anything great about it.

"How will that get us home?" Asked Tenchi as Kyoko handed it to him, Kyoko chuckles as Tenchi holds the stone relic mere inches away from his face, Kyoko smiles as Tenchi's dark eyes look as if they are trying to pierce the stone relic with his gaze.

"Well it is part of a key, to some old alien device for dimensional travel we have one key, and one of the alien races has the other piece and are searching for it." Tenchi throws him back the relic quickly and Kyoko catches it without much effort, Kyoko glances at Tenchi again and laughs out loudly, resting his hand against his head trying to contain the laughter.

"So let me guess here, you are telling me that we have to take it from this other alien race?" Asked Tenchi as Kyoko nodded, Tenchi lies down flat on his back and raising one of his hands over his face, before letting out a sigh. "I can't wait to we go home this place is driving me crazy." Tenchi sits up again, looking around the desolate landscape when he yawns out loudly.

"You can go rest Tenchi, I will keep guard for a while I don't think I could sleep for a while anyway." Replied Kyoko, as he tosses Tenchi a blanket, Tenchi glances up at Kyoko as he lies down and replies happily.

"Thanks, speak to you in a few hours my friend." Tenchi closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep, While Kyoko continues to watch his friends and family as they sleep his thoughts dwell to getting this final key and getting home with Tenchi and the others. Kyoko stands up stretching out his arms as he looks at his wrist at a shiny silver band.

"Phew it is still there; the way home is going to be tough, sneaking past the Tau command post then entering those damn catacombs. They will need all the rest they can get; it will be a nasty battle." Kyoko then taps the silver band and small portal to another world opens behind him as a metal shell surrounds him, the shell then seals itself as Kyoko now stands in his black and red armour. "Well good to see that it still works even in this dimension." Kyoko clenches his now armour covered fist, and stands looking off into the distance while watching over his friends sleeping.

Though not to far away the Tau empire and there Kroot and Vespid allies have moved into the catacombs and have engaged the mechanical and ancient race that is known as the Necrons, to try and claim the ancient device in the name of the greater good. However the more of these unliving machines they crush under their immense fire power, the ancient machines continue to attack.

"The Nercon menace, sir they are driving us back, what shall we do our fire warriors can't keep this up commander?" Asked one of the Tau fire warrior squad leaders as he stood to attention as war rages on around him, as a devil fish troop carrier drives past. The hatch lowers as more fire warriors leave the devil fish, while the two commanders continue to talk.

"Get six of our XV88 Broadside suits and deploy them near the entrance; I want their twin linked rail guns aimed into that hole as quickly as possible." The Tau commander turns around as the sun begins to rise up from the horizon behind him. The commander's white and black armoured battle suit gleams in the sun, as the three optical units on its head focus in and out on the battle as it rages on in front of them.

"We need to push them back!" The commander glances around as two Tau hammerhead gun ships hover past as they too join in as all their weapons open fire in to the large dark hole, as Necron gauss weapons fire streak past them,

"For the greater good, we do you need the fire castes finest?!" The Commander turns around, as a squad of XV8 Crisis battle suits land behind him, the commander gives a slight bow to welcome the fire castes finest troops. "Sorry we are late there was resistance." Replied the leader of the squad as he glances over to the entrance to the catacombs as he watches another Tau warrior falls to a blast from a gauss weapon, fired by a Necron warrior.

"Support our fire warriors on foot, the Necron evil continues to drive us back away from the machine they are defending, we have one key so before we search out the other one, we must claim this for the greater good." The leading XV8 suit nods both commanders step back, as the three battle suits use there jet packs to move them closer to the battle as the Tau commander then joins in the fight himself.

However Tenchi and the gang have awoken, and had their heart felt reunion with Kyoko which resulted in Ryoko beating him up for having her worried, everyone is now aboard Ryo-oh-ki as they travel at a slower pace towards the Tau outpost, the reason for travelling at this speed is so that Washu can assess the enemies numbers and determine the best course of action.

"Well it would appear the best course of action is to go through the front door, have Ryo-oh-ki's scanners are picking up weapons fire between two races, though I can't tell who they are." Added Washu as she up the image for everyone to see, everyone focus on the picture obviously with no clue as to who or what the alien races are. Kyoko then takes a look and replies.

"The aliens in the orange with all the hit tech weapons are the Tau, the other two races that are aiding them are the Kroot and Vespid, and the beings shooting those green beams of energy are called the Necrons." Replied Kyoko as he scratched his head looking down at Washu. Ryoko then turns around and informs the group that the will there in five minutes.

"Is there any other way in, we can't fight through all that." Added Washu as she continued to view the screen, Ryoko then informs the group again about how long it will be before they arrive.

"Guys two minutes left, what will we do when we land?" Asked Ryoko as the space between them and the battle shortens, Kyoko looks up and replies quickly and calmly.

"Well I guess we get them to help us in." Kyoko then hits a button and his armour retracts, before hitting another button and a white and black armoured suit similar to the commander of the Tau army, surrounds him in its protective metal.

"I don't think they will be that stupid Kyoko, one you take off your helmet to show them who you are, they are going to know." Added Tenchi thinking that he had brought up a good point, how Tenchi was quickly shocked Kyoko quickly takes off the helmet.

"Umm Kyoko what the heck is wrong with your face." Everyone looks at him funny, as due the band which Kyoko and Washu made years ago can also copy DNA turning the wearer into any other race of organic being that he chooses.

"My face oh don't worry I am a Tau now in the flesh, lets land we shall proceed the short distance on foot." Adds Kyoko as his sister burst out laughing, everyone glances at her and she replies still laughing at her younger brother.

"I am sorry, but you sound like a woman, if they all sound like that, I bet, no one takes them seriously." Ryoko continues to laugh when her brother replies with a smirk.

"I am a female Tau, I had to do a mission for the Eldar a while back and used this disguise to get detailed information on them, they haven't caught on yet, you guys are going to need fire warrior uniforms." Replied Kyoko as he looked around not being to see any bodies to take the gear from.

"How about we sneak around on Ryo-oh-ki, Kyoko can approach the commander and can try and take the second key from him, take our key with you, just in case." Added Washu, as she glanced at her son before looking up at the others again.

"It sounds good but you must be careful, who knows what can happen, as you will be on your own." Added Ayeka as Kyoko nodded, and replied calmly.

"Yeah it is ok don't worry about it, you guys just get behind them and maybe get Ryo-oh-ki to blast another way in, it shouldn't be hard with all this fighting going on. But I'll guess I will go to the commander on my own and see what happens." Kyoko takes a deep breath and turns to Ryoko and nods as Ryo-oh-ki stops, beaming Kyoko down nearby before, flying away leaving him to be on his own, as they make their way around the actual battle and land in the distance, as Ryoko stays aboard Ryo-oh-ki and scans the area, using Ryo-oh-ki's scanners Ryoko maps the interior of the catacombs before marking out where the device is, then uses the link she has with Washu to inform her that she is done. Washu then orders her to fire on the area marked on Ryoko's map.

"Ok Ryo-oh-ki, you heard Washu, open fire!" Ryo-oh-ki meows as the energy in her weapon begins to gather, a few seconds later the weapon fires blasting a large hole in the ground. "Good enough Ryo-oh-ki lets get back to Washu." Ryo-oh-ki meows again flies back to a ledge not to far away and lands again as the rest of them run over to join her.

"It is done but very dark down there, I scanned for life signs and metal objects but I only detected the device and that's it." Replied Ryoko as Washu glances at her rubbing her chin before answering.

"Ok we are going in, Ryoko Tenchi you guys go down first; let us just hope Kyoko gets what we need." Replies Washu as Kyoko walks along towards the Tau commander, his hands on the weapons triggers just in case it results to force, though as he continues to get nearer a devilfish transport stops behind him and a fire warrior jumps out resting his rifle against his shoulders.

"Commander, Shadowrun what are you doing out here on your own and where is your men?" Asked the Tau soldier as Kyoko quickly turned around surprised that they remembered who his alias was, Kyoko then takes a deep breath and turns around to face him.

"My troops all died in the name of the greater good and their ideal got us the key your commander seeks." Replied Kyoko as he held the old piece of stone in his hand. The Tau soldier has a look at it and waves over at the devilfish.

"Let's go ma'am the commander needs our help, the Necrons have begun their attack, he has tried to quell them, one of their star gods appeared and then we have fought wave after wave." The soldier jumps back onto the transport and Kyoko follows climbing aboard and sits down amongst the Tau as the transport moves off again.

Though back with Washu and the rest of the gang, they have all made it safely to the ground after Ryoko teleported them there, though the hole Ryo-oh-ki made was pretty big enough for her to fit through in her ship form, the area around them is still surrounded in darkness.

"We must be in really deep, if the light from outside can't reach down here." Added Washu as she opens up her computer console, inputs some data and a black rift appears with Washu pulling out a black top hat. "Ok guys reach in and take out a flash light." Washu reaches into her hat and pulls out a flash light as does everyone else. "Ok now onward!" Washu marches forward with Tenchi and Ryoko in front of her as they shine their flash lights all around them.

"Look a set of stairs you guys." Adds Tenchi as he shines his torch at what appears to be a set of stone stairs, Tenchi walks over to the stairs and climbs them as his friends follow him, roughly thirty seconds later they reach the top of the stairs which leads them onto a high ledge, Tenchi shines the his flash light over the edge before gasping and bumping into a piece of ancient technology. The machine switches itself on and the immediate area begins to glow in an eerie green colour as the area powers up.

"Ok guys this could be trouble." Ryoko points over the ledge, everyone joins her and looks over at the now lit area to see thousands of inactive Necron warriors are standing in a line waiting to be activated and join the battle. "Ryo-oh-ki, let's go you can transform in here, we will destroy the inactive soldiers and move out destroying as we go until we reach the entrance." Ryo-oh-ki transforms again in to her space ship form and points her weapon towards the large inactive columns of machines and fires, while Washu runs over to a large gate style machine and hooks her computer up to it. Loud explosions can be heard through the catacombs as one by one, Ryoko destroys the inactive shells of Necron warriors as Tenchi watches on.

"Ryoko doesn't do things by half does she?" Sighs Tenchi as he watches Ryoko continue to blow stuff up.

"No but that's Ryoko for you, pure destructive qualities that is all she has, Kyoko is definitely a better more civilised person." Added Ayeka as she stood beside Tenchi watching Ryo-oh-ki and Ryoko disappear into the vastness of the catacombs.

"Ok you guys I got everything set up… watch out Tenchi, Ayeka!" Screams out Washu as a machine suddenly tries to strike Ayeka only for its weapon to bounce of her shield, both Tenchi and Ayeka turn around at the machine as it transforms into a being known as the Nightbringer by the other alien races, how to Tenchi and the people of earth the Nightbringer looks like death himself.

"Ayeka go join Washu, Sasami and Mihoshi please I'll keep this thing busy until Ryoko comes back with Kyoko." Tenchi powers up his weapon and slashes at the Nightbringer. The sword cuts clean through him, however the Nightbringer isn't affected by him at all and slashes at Tenchi, with its powerful scythe, Washu and the others can only hold on and hope Tenchi holds the Nightbringer off long enough for the others to come and aid him.

However outside Kyoko's Tau alter ego Commander Shadowrun has told the current Tau Commander about what he has got. Tau Commander Fargone however gives Kyoko/Shadowrun the key and tells him/her to destroy it However Kyoko doesn't understand what he means.

"In the name of the greater good I order you to destroy the machine, I will hold the line here take three squads of my best fire warriors and destroy it." The Tau commander then opens fire on a Necron warrior before ordering Shadowrun/Kyoko to go. "Take these and use them on the machine, it maybe a transport to other dimensions we can let the Necron menace or anyone for that fact use it to abuse such methods now go." After giving Shadowrun/Kyoko the bombs Kyoko turns and flees just as Ryoko and Ryo-oh-ki fires a blast from underground causing another large hole to appear again which Ryo-oh-ki uses to fly high up into the sky firing on the Necrons and being careful to a void hitting any Tau targets, Ryoko spots Kyoko and flies above him before beaming him up.

"I see that you got the two keys bro." Smiled Ryoko as Kyoko sat down disengaging his Shadowrun alter ego, Kyoko nods before showing Ryoko both keys.

"That I did now let us get the hell out of here." Replied Kyoko a he still held onto the two bombs Fargone had given him.

Ryo-oh-ki enters the same whole again and flies back to the others at top speed, when they get there however they see Tenchi battle a giant grim reaper style being.

"Ryoko get Ryo-oh-ki to fire at the edge, the creature should fall Ill get Tenchi!" Ryoko nods and Kyoko gets beamed down beside Washu and throws her the keys and the bombs. "Ok Washu get us home and set them bombs by the console, set it for two minutes." Washu nods and inserts the keys causing the big massive gate to open up. Ryo-oh-ki then opens fire, as Kyoko flies towards Tenchi grabbing him and getting him out of harms way. The blast hits the ridge causing the Nightbringer to lose its concentration and power, the result is that it changes back into the Necron lord and falls to its death, its metal shell slamming off the jagged cliff as it falls only to be buried by the falling rock from the blast.

"Well its looks like its time to go home you guys, lets' go and leave this darkened world to its own fate." Everyone smiles and enters the portal as the bombs count down to a large explosion, now they can go back to Tenchi's house and rest up and forget about their time there.

Well that's it story finished, I am sorry that the ending is rushed but I could seem to think on how to make the fic last longer so I decided to finish it quick sorry if any of you are disappointed. Farewell for now.


End file.
